


Silence (Hiccup x reader OC)

by Littlecamo8



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Chapter15 has self harm, Cutting, F/M, Kingdom of Berk, Kings & Queens, Muteness, Princes & Princesses, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 28,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: In the kingdom of Berk, the only heir is finally becoming of age to wed. In a hurry to pass the kingdom off to his son, the king calls up all eligible young ladies in the kingdom to the castle, where after some time, the prince would choose a maiden to be his bride.But one girl, (Y/N), brings a secret: her adopted son. Being frowned upon have a child before marriage (including adoptive ones), from an old village, and not having a sense of normal fashion she's in no way fit to be a Princess. But what happens when she catches the Prince's eye?Okay, this is somewhat modern, because I'm sick of the typical Prince and Princess stories where there is almost zero technology. Well, the city and castle are somewhat modern. The villages are less so.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~

I smiled, softly, humming a tune to the child in resting between my arm and hip. He gripped my tunic tightly in his little fists, resting his head on my shoulder. His big brown eyes looked ahead, towards the well, our water supply.

People in our small village nodded or lifted a hand as we passed by, and I nodded brightly back. Some went as far as to say, "Morning, Silence," even when they didn't expect an answer.

I wasn't fond of the nickname the village gave me: Silence. But it was the perfect fit for me. I, however, preferred my name (Y/N). But I did answer to Silence and never gave indication of my distaste for the name.

I set the protesting boy down, forcing his grasp away from my tunic as I sat him beside the well. Unwilling to part from me, he gripped onto my pant leg, using his free hand to suck his thumb.

I pulled the bucket of water in the well up, dumping it into my heavy bucket. I repeated the process five times, filling the five gallon bucket before lowering the well bucket once more, letting it hover just above the waterline, ready to be pulled up for the next villager.

I lifted the child back into my free arm, no longer struggling between him and the five gallon bucket.

I was pushed aside as someone on a horse trotted in. The plump man hobbled off the horse and demanded everyone's attention.

I set the heavy bucket down as the village square surrounded the man, who was obviously from the higher grounds, where the palace was.

"Here ye! Here ye!" the man shouted, silencing the villagers. "I bring word from the king himself!" He stumbled a bit, pulling out and opening a scroll. "Oh, yes. The Prince is of age to choose a bride. The castle will be open to all eligible ladies for three weeks. At the end, there will be a three-day long ball where the Prince will choose a bride." He put the scroll down to his side, dropping the snobby accent. "So, basically, all eligible ladies between seventeen and twenty are to stay at the castle for three weeks to train to become a princess. Then the Prince will decide who will become his Princess."

I huffed in annoyance. I had much better things to do than to waste a month of my valuable time to play dress up with the snobby royal family. I wasn't going to be picked anyways, so what was the point?

"Ladies, you will have the next week to prepare for your trip. A guard will come to lead you safely to the castle then." The man hobbled back on the poor horse, riding back out of the village, probably to the next village just two miles away.

"This is so exciting!" a girl squealed to the group of village girls, most of whom were going to the palace in a week. The other girls quickly agreed.

I picked back up the heavy bucket, feeling the child's grip tighten as I leaned over.

Jessica, the daughter of the richest man in the village, snickered, "Well, except for Silence. I mean, with the baby, is she really considered eligible?"

"Sadly, since Harley isn't hers, probably," Mary sneered. She walked up to me, eyeing me up and down. "But with the way she acts, the Prince definitely won't choose her." She meant my boyish tunic, pants, and heavy boots. My hair was feminine enough, other than being kept in a messy braid I hid in my hat, but everyone had seen my long hair from the days I didn't feel like braiding or hiding it.

"Just stay out of our way, Silence," Jessica scoffed, walking off.

I didn't plan on getting in their way, for I knew I wasn't Princess material. I was too different, but I didn't mind. At least, that's what everyone else believed, for I never changed. I didn't want to be fake. Being fake was too exhausting for me. Besides, Harley needed someone who was honest, even if silence came along with the burden.

Harley babbled for my attention. He wasn't the talker, but the village blamed his adopted mother: me. Besides, it wasn't too abnormal for a child of four to have little interest in talking.

At eighteen years of age and raising a child, I lived alone in a small cottage on the edge of the village. I helped my aunt and uncle, who supported my decision to keep and care for Harley, and they paid me enough to get by. I also did small jobs here and there for extra money.

I sighed, not knowing what would happen to Harley while I was forced to be away. Maybe I could sneak him along. He wasn't a loud or obnoxious child, excluding his clingy attitude to anyone he knew and liked. I glanced at the sleepy boy. I hadn't been away from him for more than a few hours since I found him abandoned by the village well. A few hours, let alone a month!

Maybe I could just skip it. It would literally be a waste of time for me, and time away from Harley. Sure, he was fine with my cousins, aunt, or uncle for a few hours, but he would cry and cry and scream his little head off if he noticed I wasn't around. There was no way he'd survive a month without me.

By routine, I set Harley down for his nap before tending our private little garden. The few chickens we had, I fed, picking some eggs while they were distracted. I did the laundry, hanging it up on the clothesline to dry before I went back to the village to return said laundry to Mrs. Jinx, who paid me to do her laundry, a chore she despised.

The sun beat down on my back but my hat collected most of my sweat. Still, a trickle would sometimes slip down my cheek as I worked in the blistering heat. Luckily, there was a nice breeze.

I would have to hurry back to the village if I wanted to finish my work on my uncle's farm today. I was already slightly behind. Or maybe I could go straight to my uncle's, then drop off the laundry while Harley was distracted and playing with my cousin Sally and Aunt Dorothy.

Harley stumbled out of the house, clinging to his dragon stuffy.

"Momma," he called from the porch.

I smiled and waved him over.

He pouted but walked my way, plopping down next to me by the laundry tub. I was working on another family's laundry now, planning to deliver it early so I would have time to pack.

As much I didn't want to go, I know my Aunt Dorothy would demand that I do, even if we all knew I would never be picked.

Still, she would claim nothing is impossible.

~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~

A week passed far too quickly. Before I knew it, I was riding my horse, a basket with a quiet child on my back, and our two bags attached to either side of the saddle.

The guard frowned at my attire, ragged pants with patches at the knees and a stained green tunic with a patch at my left elbow, but he didn't say anything.

A noble boy was riding with the guards as we left the meeting place (the place where all the eligible ladies from the nearby villages met before walking up the path to the castle. Many had their own horses or mules, while some borrowed the extra horses the guards brought.

"So, do you know the Prince?" an unfamiliar girl asked the noble boy as we saddled up.

"Yes," the boy answered. "I do."

"Are you friends with him?" a second girl asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

The boy shrugged, being cut off as the plump man called out, "Time to head out. Let's go, ladies! Let's go!"

The basket on my back shifted, making me nearly lose my balance, but Harley did as my Aunt said and didn't make a peep the entire two day trip.

We made it to the castle by evening, having an hour to settle in before supper was ready. Sadly, we didn't have our own rooms. I was paired with four other girls, only one of whom from my village. Luckily, she was shy but overall nice.

"Hi, Silence," Kylie greeted, eyeing the basket I gingerly placed on the ground. "Harley?" she whispered, leaning forward.

I nodded, looking around to make sure none of the other girls heard. Most of the other girls knew each other. Astrid and Heather were of nobility, whereas Ruffnut's twin brother was a guard in training, but was good friends with them.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, but they'll probably find out, eventually."

I nodded, knowing that as well. Though they never said anything about bringing a child along with us, they probably wouldn't be too happy if they found out about Harley.

I folded my things in the dresser at the foot of my bed, looking around to make sure none of the girls were paying attention as I added Harley's stuff in the bottom drawer.

"Aren't you going to unpack the basket?" Heather asked. I can help you, if you want." She started to reach for the lid, but I stopped her with a simple shake of the head. "You sure?"

I nodded.

"Silence, could you help me with something real quick?" Kylie called.

"Silence? What kind of name is that?" Ruffnut laughed.

"I actually kind of like it," admitted Astrid. "Do you talk, Silence?"

I shook my head no, walking towards Kylie.

Astrid beamed, "At least we don't have to worry about you making a lot of noise then."

Heather agreed, laughing lightly, but not teasingly, "You always look on the bright side, don't you, Astrid?"

"Of course not, but if I have to be stuck here training to be a dumb princess rather than training to take over my father's place, then I'm glad it's with two nice girls rather than snobby b****es."

Ruffnut laughed almost obnoxiously loud, while even Kylie and I giggled.

"Well, we're glad you're not snobby nobles," Kylie retorted, still giggling.

Luckily, they didn't take offense to her comment.

"Just be glad you didn't have to room with Olivia."

"Ugh," Heather shivered

"I hate to be the ungrateful soul to bunk with that diva," Ruffnut added.

"Wasn't Jessica, Isabel, and Mary bunked with her?" Kylie asked me.

It took a second to think back on it, but yeah, Kylie was right. They had been roomed together.

I nodded, wondering if it was bad news or good news for us.

"Are they girls from your village?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, but no friends of ours. They always pick on Silence about Harley, and they always pick on me for my love of reading, though we have relatively few books in our village."

"Harley? Is he your crush, Silence?" Ruff suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

My eyes widened, and I quickly shook my head no.

"No, Harley is her son. Well, adopted son. She found him by the well when he was one, and decided to raise him as her own," Kylie explained.

"Aw, how sweet!" Heather gushed as Astrid grimaced.

"They really are adorable together. You should see them. Harley clings to her, always watching her every movement. He adores her. And he's so cute! Even though he barely talks, he is the most polite child in the entire village."

"Aw, he sounds really sweet!"

"Uh," Astrid shrugged. "Kids are all the same: loud and annoying, screaming little monsters."

"Don't be that way, Astrid," Heather scolded.

"Yeah, Hiccup wasn't that way," Ruffnut reminded.

"Surprisingly. He's one of the nice ones, I'll admit," Astrid gave in, leaning on her bed. "I'm just glad you left Harley at home in your village. Wait, you did, right?"

~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~ 

"Wait, you did, right?" Astrid asked, bolting up, stiffly.

Heather perked up. "He's in the basket, isn't he? That's why you didn't unpack it."

Before I could stop her, Heather tossed the lid of the basket open and exclaimed, "Aw! You're so cute!" She gingerly reached into the basket and lifted Harley into her arms, showing him to the others. "Isn't he just the cutest thing ever?"

Astrid smiled, "Fine, he's cute, but don't expect me to cover for you if Mrs. Manning finds out."

"So, you won't tell?" Kylie voiced my question.

"No, we aren't tattle tells," Ruffnut answered. I let out a breath of relief.

Harley noticed me and reached for me. "Uh uh uh." His little fists opened and closed, leaning as close to me as possible.

I smiled and walked over to him. I gently took him from Heather and cared to him. Heather helped me, not getting enough of the adorable boy.

All too soon, it was time for dinner, and we rushed to get ready. I set Harley on the bed with my finger to lips, signaling him to be quiet. He nodded, unhappy but understanding. I handed him his favorite toy, the dragon stuffy. It could distract him for hours.

We rushed out of the room, leaving Harley alone.

"Will he be fine by himself?" Astrid whispered, shutting the door before someone could spot him.

I nodded, hopeful. Harley had gotten used to me being away for hours at a time over the past week. My aunt made sure of it.

We were led in messy line to the dining hall, where food was brought to us.

"Hey, wasn't Camicazi supposed to bunk with us?" Heather asked.

"Her trip was postponed due to her older brother's wedding, remember?" Astrid reminded. She turned to me, "Don't worry, Cami can keep a secret, too."

I nodded, grateful to be roomed with such supportive roommates. I was worried about poor Harley, being stuck in a basket for hours on end, but now he could roam the room, and I could walk him around the castle at night.

I made sure no one outside our little group was paying attention before slipping my bread into my bag. Heather noticed what I was doing and slipped her apple into her purse. Astrid did the same with her bread. Ruffnut quietly handed me her apple, while Kylie passed me her cookie.

I rushed through dinner, giving them all thank you nods for their generosity. I finished my drink, and a servant filled it back up. I gulped down the last bite, standing up to leave.

"Miss (L/N), please sit back down. We will all go up together in ten minutes," Mrs. Manning, the lady in charge of us girls, told me.

I frowned but sat back down.

"Don't worry, Silence," Kylie whispered. "He'll be fine."

I waited eleven agonizing minutes before Mrs. Manning rounded us up. The servants took care of our dishes, but I snuck my open drink with me. It was just iced water, but I kept it close to my side, desperately trying to hide it.

"Here," Heather said, taking the glass. "I can hide it better in my skirts."

I smiled, knowing she was right. If I had worn a skirt, I would have been able to hide it much better, but I didn't like skirts. They got in the way.

I bit my lip at the slow pace of the other girls, but otherwise didn't show my impatience.

As we reached the hall with our rooms, we split off. Before I could reach my room, Mrs. Manning stopped me.

"Miss (L/N), may I speak with you?"

"Silence doesn't speak, Mrs. Manning," Heather politely informed.

"I know that, Heather, but she can still listen. We will only be a minute."

Heather nodded, but followed the other girls in our room, making sure she didn't see or hear Harley.

I looked at Mrs. Manning, who frowned at me. "You are here to learn to be a princess, (Y/N). You are lucky to be within the castle walls. You can at least dress like a proper lady. Don't you own any skirts or dresses?"

I nodded. I owned one dress and one skirt. I only wore them to formal occasions, like weddings or church or funerals. My aunt and uncle accepted me the way I was, so I didn't need to dress like someone else.

"Wear it tomorrow, then. That is all. Goodnight."

Mrs. Manning walked away, leaving me to know I would be in trouble tomorrow for not dressing like a lady.

I rushed into the room, seeing Kylie and Heather trying to keep Harley quiet. He beamed and squealed when he saw me, and I quickly shut the door behind me and raced to him.

He practically jumped out of Kylie's arms and into mine, instantly silencing himself. He sighed in content, clinging to me.

The other girls smiled at the scene.

"With Harley around, this might not be as boring as I thought it would be," Ruffnut noted.

Astrid smiled, "Hopefully not."

~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning, I got up at sunrise, my usual time. Harley did as well. He dressed himself as I went to the bathroom to change.

When I walked out, he was looking out the window. His little feet showed from under the curtain. He didn't quite know how to open them, so he usually just lifted it over his head. I laughed at him, tidying up his stuff and scooting it closer to our shared bed.

At home, he had his own little bed in the corner, but he loved cuddling up against me and sleeping that way, so he was being spoiled here.

Breakfast wasn't until nine, so I fed Harley the banana from last night's dinner and refilled the glass of water for him from the bathroom sink. I set the apple on the bedside table for when he got hungry for lunch and pointed it out to him.

I waited until Kylie woke up before making my bed and opening the window. Harley beamed, leaning out to look straight down, giggling in the face of danger.

I was about to stop him when he pulled himself back into the room, looking out to the horizon. He could look down into the huge courtyard below. He could see the sky starting to change colors, but the sun was blocked by the Eastern Wing, not that he seemed to bordering the kingdom of Berk. He could see the valley bordering the kingdom of Berk, and the parts of the sky lighting up in the East, and slower towards the West, but the sun was blocked by the castle walls, barely. Not that he seemed to care.

Kylie got dressed and readied quickly before plopping down beside Harley, who was still slowly munching on his banana.

"Hi, buddy. Did you sleep well?" she asked him, but he barely responded.

He jumped off the window seat, running into my arms. I smiled, brushing my fingers quickly through his shaggy hair, glad he had no knots. Such a lucky little squirt.

Ruffnut got up next, surprised to see us up, but she smiled and cooed a morning greeting to Harley, who shyly ducked his head in the crook of my neck.

Ruffnut had almost finished dressing when Astrid and Heather woke up. They took turns in the bathroom and both greeted Harley.

As nine o'clock rolled around, I clung to Harley as long as I could. He seemed to sense my distress, because he refused to leave my arms.

I refilled the glass of water and closed the window before I set the unwilling child down. He started to whine in protest, but I shushed him and gave him his stuffed dragon, instead. He unhappily took it and sat silently on my bed, watching as we left him alone once again.

There were a few quiet conversations as we were led to the dining hall for breakfast, which was a bowl of whatever cereal we wanted. We were served a glass of juice to drink and a strange glass of milk, specifically for pouring the desired amount into our cereal.

I drank half the juice and ate half of the dry cereal, planning on bringing the remains of the meal to Harley.

"Don't bother," Heather whispered, knowing my plan. "We go straight to lessens after this. We won't be back until afternoon."

My eyes widened, worried.

"Will everything be fine?" Heather asked, hinting on Harley but cautious of eavesdroppers.

I nodded, relaxing my features. I knew Harley would be fine, I just hadn't planned on being away from him for that long.

She nodded, "Okay."

Heather was right. Classes began immediately after breakfast, beginning with the history of the kingdom. Luckily, even peasants were taught basic reading, writing, and math, though it was mainly for the small businesses we ran to keep the village- and the kingdom- running smoothly.

The noble girls had much advanced schooling. Even Ruffnut- and many girls of the Middle Class- did. We were also expected to learn an instrument, and we were to learn a song to play on said instrument in front of the Prince at the ball.

I sighed, knowing from the smirks of the noble girls that they had the upper hand- again. Luckily, it wasn't uncommon for the villagers to have basic instruments, such as a hand drum, fiddle, wooden flute, or acoustic guitar. And as the silent girl, I often played an instrument during the festival's- one for each season, every birth, and every wedding.

But some other peasants weren't so lucky.

And there wasn't a familiar instrument in sight.

"Silence!" Kylie called, enthusiastically.

I scurried over to her, just for an expensive looking violin to be shoved into my hands. I gawked at it, shiny and dent-free. The one my uncle had a few dents, all of which were ignored since the sound was still perfect and we couldn't afford a new one.

I looked around, hearing and seeing a few other girls test out instruments before playing a single string. I quickly jerked the bow back, hanging it on the pinky holding the neck of the violin in place. Instead, I plucked the string the turned the silver knobs beside it, ignoring big knobs on the other end.

By ear, I tuned each string, amazing Heather.

"You can do that without a tuner or someone playing the note for you?" she asked.

I nodded. There was no other way to tune it in the village. Though sometimes another musician would play the note you needed to double check your work. Thinking back, that was how most others tuned their instruments. I just never paid close enough attention.

"Wow. Awesome."

"Silence is the best fiddle player in the entire village," Kylie boasted. "She has a keen ear for music. One I have always admired."

I smiled, shyly, never thinking myself of such. I held the violin at my side, trying not to draw attention to myself.

Thankfully, Mrs. Manning spoke up. "All these instruments are at your disposal. Not literally, you are to care for and tend each instrument you touch. No exceptions. No damage is to come to any of these precious items. If you do not know how to play an instrument or want to practice another, please follow me. For those of you who have picked an instrument, there are dozens of sound proof music rooms to practice in. Please be respectful of each other, the equipment, and the rooms."

"Well, I need to go sign up for lessons," Kylie admitted, taking off.

Heather eyed the harp along the wall, while Astrid huffed to sign up for lessons with Ruffnut and Kylie.

"Well, I'm going to take the harp and start practicing. I would love to hear you play sometime," Heather said, taking her leave.

I followed the significant mass of girls to the music rooms along the hall, taking the one in the far back corner. I made sure the door the was shut firmly before daring to pluck the strings to a village favorite.

~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after everyone had gone to bed, I got up, dressed in my ragged pants and shirt, sneaking Harley out to explore the castle.

He used his time alone to take a nap, leaving him energetic and awake when it was bedtime. I would have to get used to long days and short nights, I knew. Still, I silently carried him to a different part of the castle: the music rooms.

I peaked in every single room. They were all empty, and Mrs. Manning had dismissively informed us that no one roomed near the music part of the Western wing. Most of the Western wing was empty, excluding the end attached to the Northern wing, where the kitchen and servants were kept when they weren't working.

Harley had fun making sounds, though I made sure he didn't damage anything. When he had finally settled down, I led him to the back music room, not bothering to shut the door all the way. No one was around anyways.

And I did the one thing I only gave to Harley: my voice.

"Far from the dark,

Through raining leaves,

In a meadow

Where a rainbow of flowers grow,

You'll hear the Dragon's roar.

Far in the south,

Deep in the trees,

Long before you and me,

Dragons have lived,

As they have for a thousand years.

Sweet as a star,

Singing in the wind,

There'll come a time,

When they shall roam free,

Free from the curse.

Under the sun,

The warmth of the rays,

The Dragon will come

To protect us all.

To save us all.

Swinging from the vines,

A soul so brave,

Will bring two worlds together,

And join the beasts,

To protect you and me.

Far from the dark,

Through raining leaves,

In a meadow

Where a rainbow of flowers grow,

You'll hear the Dragon's roar.

And he shall come,

To protect you and me.

Yes, to save you and me." (I wrote this, so no stealing the song)

As I finished the lullaby, I heard the slightest shuffle of a shoe off the floor. I froze, cutting off the last note, and darted out of the room, hoping they hadn't seen Harley.

But all was silent.

And no one was around.

I sighed, wondering if it was my imagination but returned to Harley, who was half asleep.

I tenderly lifted him into my arms, sneaking him back to my room and silently dressing him in his night clothes before he happily laid down, instantly falling asleep. I yawned, only bothering to dress in my night top, leaving the pants on before slipping beside Harley and letting darkness take over.

Morning came sooner than I would have liked. I had slept in and was the last one to wake. Heather, who had woken early, took care of Harley for me, which I appreciated and nodded a thank you.

Breakfast was the same cereal, juice, and milk, but this time Astrid volunteered to deliver my half eaten meal to Harley if we could cover for her long enough. And it was a dash of luck that Ruffnut was great at making head turning distractions.

Astrid joined us twenty minutes later, expertly joining us in the back of the line. She darted a head of Kylie and Ruffnut to whisper, "Harley is fine. A bit disappointed I wasn't you, but he loved the food."

I gave a slight nod, indicating I heard her as Mrs. Manning led us through a class on walking properly (which I didn't even know there was an incorrect way to walk). I paid sharp attention, knowing I would need to absorb as much as I could during these classes to make up for the ones I was sure to later skip.

We walked back and forth in the long hall until lunch, which was one in the afternoon. This time, I was able to slip away to give Harley a light lunch. I had wanted him to have a balanced meal, so I had most of my chicken, Astrid's bread, Ruffnut's apple, Kylie's cookie, and Heather's carrots. We made up for what we loss by sharing what we didn't give to Harley, earning a few strange looks to those noticing our stretched arms.

The child I adored with all my heart beamed at my quiet arrival. He jumped off Astrid's bed, where a handful of toys decorated it, and shot into my arms, clinging to me.

I decided then, I'd sneak him out to the woods tomorrow. He needed the fresh air, which he only got from the open window during the hours I was here with him. It wouldn't be healthy or fair to keep him cooped up in the room, though it was decent sized room.

I knew the girls were going to the music room after lunch, for Mrs. Manning said that was where we would be every afternoon until further notice. I bid Harley a gentle goodbye. And though unhappy, he was getting better about me leaving his side.

Ruffnut was at the door with Heather, Astrid, and Kylie, waiting for me. They noticed me coming and glanced at Mrs. Manning, who I couldn't see. Astrid lowered her hand, beckoning me to hurry, and I ran to join them, making it look like I had been there all along.

"These lessons are so boring," Ruffnut complained. I wasn't sure if she was continuing a part of the previous conversation or starting a new one entirely.

"I don't know. I enjoyed my harp lessons as a child," Heather admitted.

"While I didn't enjoy the lessons, I enjoy playing flute," Astrid pipped. "How about you, Silence? Did you enjoy learning the violin?"

I smiled and nodded, eagerly.

"She is so talented," Kylie added. "Just watching her is memorizing."

"Really? I would love to listen to you play, sometime, Silence."

"Me, too," Astrid agreed.

Ruffnut shrugged, "Uh, the violin seems a little boring, though."

And I took it as a challenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked further into the room and gently took the last available violin. The room echoed with overlapping music, making it almost unbearable.

The violin was tuned, luckily, and started a slow song. Then my wrist flickered and my fingers danced, I instinctively jerked my body with the sudden increase of tempo, playing quickly and with perfection, excluding my sloppy body movements and form.

I closed my eyes, losing myself in the sweet sounds the strings made, silencing every other sound, sight, and thought.

My mind cleared as I poured myself into my music. I knew I moved my entire body while playing, the smile impossible to remove, but I paid no mind and let my instincts take over, welcoming the relief.

The popular upbeat village song was five minutes, and I was one of four (and certainly the youngest) who could play the difficult piece.

I stretched the last note out, breathing heavily from my performance. I had only meant to show my friends my talents, but I was surrounded by applaud once I lowered the bow and violin to my side.

I blinked my eyes open, seeing all the girls watching me, some in awe and others with jealously. Great. A reason for new enemies, just what I needed (note the sarcasm).

Mrs. Manning clapped softly in an over exaggerated manner. "Well, you definitely have mastered the violin. Aren't you from a village, though?"

"Yes, we are," Kylie answered verbally while I nodded. "But Silence is the best fiddle player in the village. She almost always plays at-"

"You're not going to let her play the violin for the Prince, are you, Mrs. Manning?" a noble girl sneered. "It's not fair to those who don't know how to play an instrument."

"Like you're one to talk," Astrid scoffed.

The girl glared at her.

"Yeah, most of the nobles already know an instrument," a city girl pointed out.

"Point illustrated, but there is nothing against playing an instrument you are familiar with. Sorry, girls. But don't worry, there are extra classes for those who don't know how to play. Private lessons will begin tomorrow. For now, I think we should head back to the rooms so you can prepare for dinner. This dinner, we'll learn table etiquette." She pointedly glared at Ruffnut, who smirked knowingly.

We were lead to our rooms, and Harley beamed and squealed when he saw all of us. Ruffnut quickly slammed the door just enough to cover the high pitched giggles.

Harley darted to me, jumping straight into my arms. I smiled but put a finger to my lips, telling him to keep quiet. He beamed but silently snuggled into my arms.

"You two are so cute," Heather stated.

Astrid smirked, "I have to admit, he's growing on me."

"Wasn't the other girl supposed to arrive today?" Kylie asked, looking at the beds Harley messed up while we were away.

I set Harley down, Heather taking the swift opportunity to play with him, and got straight to work on the beds.

"Camicazi, and yes." Astrid shrugged, plopping down on her messy sheets, "Guess she'll come tomorrow."

"Hopefully she won't come while we're not here," Ruffnut mused. "That might end badly."

"Nah, I'll just leave a note for her," Astrid waved.

"And if someone walks her in? Or what if she misses the note?"

"Good point. Maybe we can sneak him to a music room."

I shook my head, gaining their attention, and pointed out the window Kylie had opened, towards the forest.

"You're taking him to the woods tomorrow?" Kylie guessed.

I nodded, glancing at Harley as Heather kept his attention, raising his toy up and down as he reached for it.

"We'll do our best to make sure you're not noticed, but you should try to make a few appearances."

I nodded, knowing with over fifty girls, Mrs. Manning had her hands full already. As long as I didn't stand out too much- though being one of two wearing pants and the only one who didn't talk didn't help much- I should be fine with disappearing every few days.

Ruffnut's long tunic settled well with her pants, blending to seem like loose leggings. Mrs. Manning accepted it, though with a frown, and stop pestering us. I dreaded the dance. I knew she would definitely make us wear dresses then.

"Okay, well, stay safe."

I made all the beds Harley ruined, excluding Astrid's and Kylie's, both of whom told me not to bother.

Ruffnut later found herself in a make- believe game with Harley. His giggles were contagious, even bringing a smile to Astrid's face. Soon, we were all playing.

We were laughing, squealing, and sometimes shouting, immediately shushing whomever dared to raise their voice. The sheets were once again wrinkled from being climbed and jumped on, but no one paid them any mind.

Harley was having the time of his life when a sharp knock cut us off. We all froze, looking between Harley and ourselves.

"Just a minute!" Astrid called, rushing to the door. She put a hand on it, making sure it stayed closed.

I jumped into action and laid Harley in the drawer with his clothes, putting a finger to my lips as Ruffnut tossed me his stuffed dragon. I caught it, laying it next to him as he copied me, also putting a finger to his lips.

I gently shut it, leaving a gap for light in case he got scared and softly sat on top of it, ready to take the blame for any sounds he might make. Ruffnut joined me, catching on.

Astrid nodded and opened the door. "Yes-? Cami!" The blonde greeted the other girl with excitement, pulling her into a short hug as Heather walked forward to do the same.

"Good, you girls are acquainted. Remember, dinner is in half an hour. Don't be late." Mrs. Manning walked off, the tap tap of her shoes signaling her distant room.

We all let out a sigh, and Astrid yanked Camicazi inside. I glanced between the blonde and her friend, and Astrid nodded.

"Okay, Cami, you know Heather and Ruff, but these are Kylie and Runa, though we call her Silence."

"Why is that?"

"She doesn't talk. She's silent. Anyways, Silence has a bit of a secret, and we've all agreed to keep it."

Camicazi beamed, "I'm in."

She looked expectedly at me, and Ruff and I hopped off the dresser I slowly opened the bottom drawer, careful of wandering fingers.

She sucked in a breath as Harley sat up, smiling. I cooed at him, hugging him firmly to reward him.

"I thought only-"

"The kid's not hers, not by birth, at least. He's adopted."

"Ah," she nodded. "I was expecting something more, well, exciting."

I handed Harley to Heather as she said, "He certainly can make things exciting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~

Camicazi quickly warmed up to Harley, and was sad to say goodbye when we left for breakfast, leaving him gazing out the window with his stuffed dragon.

Breakfast was the same, but I was almost caught sneaking the food out. Astrid passed me a bottle of water, so Harley and I wouldn't get dehydrated, and I nodded in appreciation. They really have helped me keep Harley hidden and cared for. I couldn't be more grateful to have friends like them.

I snuck back to our rooms, welcoming the eager child. I made sure he ate, and that the bread rolls I took from each girl (those who knew Harley, of course) at dinner last night was in my bag, along with the bottled water Astrid gave us.

Harley squirmed in excitement when I slipped his socks and boots on. I pulled out my cloak, holding Harley close to use the cloak as extra cover. I peaked out of the hallway before slipping out.

I walked down the path to the stables, where I explored the night before to look for any exits. It was busy, but would have to do until I found another opening.

Keeping Harley still and quiet long enough to dart out unseen proved to be challenging, but we managed. I ran a few minutes before setting Harley down, letting him explore on his own while keeping an ear out for any guests.

I kept a close eye on the time, guiding Harley back in the direction of the castle as it neared lunchtime. He was unhappy when the castle came into view, especially when I scooped him back into my cloak and darted through the narrow window of opportunity while it lasted, glad I didn't have to wait.

I took off his shoes, despite his protests, so he wouldn't get mud on the sheets while I was away. I set him in front of the window, making sure it was locked, before dumping my bag and cloak and darting down to where class was being held.

My group always hung in the back, so it was easy to slip around the corner and pop in between Astrid and Kylie as we headed to lunch.

I did my best to draw no attention to myself as we walked passed Mrs. Manning, who always waited for the long line of girls to walk into the dinning hall before closing the door behind us.

"Have fun?" Heather asked.

I nodded, brightly, as we sat down with our lunch trays. Within seconds, I remembered I left my bag in the room and silently cursed myself.

"Here, use mine," Ruffnut offered, having already slipped her cookie into it.

I nodded my thanks, accepting the extra food for Harley whenever something was passed to my under the table. Lunch took longer than I wanted it to, and then I slipped off the back of the line again as they turned for the music rooms. I went straight to Harley.

He was excited to put his boots back on and sneak back into the forest. I didn't plan on going back until dinner- which was around dark, anyway- so I snacked on a roll, making sure Harley ate as he explored.

It was half an hour before he found a beautiful stream and a small waterfall. A cluster of rocks elevated at the top of the waterfall, a big dry spot with a perfect view for watching Harley splash around. I had pulled off his socks and boots and rolled up his loose pants as best I could, but he was still soaked in minutes.

I sat on the rock formation, listening to Harley's laughs and the moving water (at the perfect speed, not too hard for Harley and not too slow). Birds and other animals started to chirp again, realizing we posed no immediate threat. And the breeze kept me cool as I dipped my bare feet into the crystal clear water, letting it rush comfortably around my feet before following the downward flow of the waterfall.

I leaned back, letting the sunlight mix with the leaves, putting my in the combination of shade and light. I closed my eyes, keeping a careful ear on the energetic boy.

After an hour or two at play, he curled up beside me, using my cloak as something soft to rest on. I smiled, letting myself doze off.

~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to something cold and wet lightly touching my arm.

"Leave them alone, bud," an unfamiliar voice ordered, and the wet thing went away.

I shot up, eyes alert, making the midnight black large dog jump in surprise.

My eyes darted to the figure on a nearby rock. He apologized, "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you. I just wasn't expecting company." He looked out to the stream, smiling softly. "I come here to get away. I've never seen you before. Is this your first time here?"

I waited for him to look at me before nodding.

"My name's Hiccup, and this is my best friend Toothless. What's yours?"

I stared blankly at him, having no way to inform him of my name.

"Nothing? Okay, then. Are you one of the girls here for the Prince?"

I nodded before he finished the question.

"And who it that?" he asked, gesturing for Harley.

Again, I had no way to answer. I shook my head, pointing to my throat.

His eyes widened. "Oh! You're the girl who doesn't speak!"

I smiled and nodded.

"What was it they called you? Quiet? No. Silent? No. Um, it was something like that. I can't remember," he admitted, sheepishly. "Sorry."

I waved it off.

"So, is he yours?"

I nodded.

"I thought they only sent the eligible for the Prince."

I mouthed, "Adopted," as best I could.

"Sorry, I can't lip-read. Hmm. Can you write?"

I nodded, and he stood to move closer, the dog close behind. He pulled out a journal and a pencil, handing me the journal that was opened to a blank page.

Silence.

Harley. He's adopted.

I answered the simple questions swiftly. He leaned over, reading.

"Oh. Silence!" He hit his own forehead. "Duh, I even said Silent. So stupid. And that makes sense, about the kid."

I snuck him in. Please don't tell.

"You're secret is safe with me," he promised.

He filled a simple conversation with me, before we relaxed and enjoyed the sound of nature. I woke Harley up soon afterwards, not wanting him to sleep too much or he'd keep us up all night.

He whined but didn't protest, crawling onto my lap so he could slowly wake up. I hummed an upbeat tune, bouncing him slightly to the beat.

He was wary of the boy, who greeted him when he was finally fully awake. Harley shyly waved back, but was easily distracted by Toothless.

Harley found himself once again playing at the bottom of the waterfall, but this time he ran around with Toothless, who barked happily as he jumped around in the water.

Hiccup and I watched them play until it was nearing dinner, when I stood and clapped my hands twice for Harley's attention.

"Do you have to go?" Hiccup asked.

I nodded, taking Harley's hand in mine.

He glanced at the sky before standing up. "Yeah, we should get going, as well. Can we walk back together?"

Harley answered with a clap and squeals.

He played with Toothless on the way back, becoming quieter as we neared the castle. I picked up Harley as we neared the stables. We peaked out from behind a bush, seeing it was too busy to sneak in.

Hiccup grabbed my wrist. "Follow me. I know another way," he whispered.

It was halfway around the castle and even farther from our room, but there was an open window leading to a mostly empty room.

He climbed in first, reaching out for Harley as Toothless skillfully hopped in. Harley went surprisingly eagerly to the boy he had just met that day, not wanting to be set down afterwards. I climbed through the window last, shutting it behind me.

"This is my secret room," he admitted. "I come here to be alone. Promise not to tell?"

I smiled and nodded, reaching out for Harley. Hiccup started to hand him over when Harley let out a cry, clinging tightly to the boy. "No!"

Hiccup looked worriedly at me, and though I felt a tiny bit of hurt, I smiled, letting him know he was fine.

"Okay, mister bossy," Hiccup joked, bouncing slightly to calm him.

I sucked in a breath as the clock rang, signalling dinnertime.

"Don't worry, I can watch Harley. The other girls should be at the end of the hall, that way," Hiccup pointed. "You can pick him up here afterwards, okay?"

I nodded a thank you, kissing Harley's cheek for a goodbye, waving as I quietly left the room. I made it just in time, peaking and darting into the main room at the perfect time, seconds before Mrs. Manning called for us to line up.

"Did you enjoy you day in the woods?" Astrid asked, whispering in my ear. I nodded once, lightly. "Good, cause I call the next day off. These stupid lessons are killing me."

Dinner went by uneventful. We snuck more food for Harley and were lead back to our rooms. The other girls panicked when they saw the empty room.

"Where is Harley?" Heather and Ruff asked.

"Is he alright?" Cami asked.

I nodded, waiting a minute before leaving, letting the girls know as I left. I darted to the music hall, stupidly forgetting which door Harley was in. I opened three doors before opening the right one, beaming when Harley jumped into my arms.

"Thank Thor. He was starting to get cranky," Hiccup exhaled loudly, but he wasn't annoyed. "Though you are both a delight to be around. May we hang out again?"

I nodded, smiling, knowing I would enjoy that.

He beamed in return. "Great! You probably shouldn't skip tomorrow, but how about the next day, or the day after that?" I agreed. "Okay, want to meet here?" I nodded. "I have lessons in the morning, but how about the afternoon? After you have lunch." I nodded. "Great. It's a date. I mean, not a date date, unless you want it be." He rambled some more, stuttering some, until I walked forward and kissed his cheek, shutting him up.

I patted Toothless' head before walking out, waving to Hiccup as I left, holding Harley with my other hand. I was halfway down the hall before he ran up to me, insisting on walking me to my room.

Harley walked in between us, demanding his hands to be held (one by me and the other by Hiccup). Hiccup chuckled, and halfway through our trip, we started swinging Harley, who giggled down the halls. I stopped, worried someone would hear.

"Relax, these rooms block most of the sound from the halls. We would only need to worry if someone else was in the hall, or if a door was open."

So we continued to swing Harley until we got to our room. Harley protested Hiccup leaving, saying, "No, no, no!" while waving his index finger side to side.

We laughed, and I peaked in the room, finding the other girls relaxing or talking quietly, pausing to glance up at me. I opened the door wider, offering for Hiccup to enter.

"I- I don't know-" he started, but Harley dragged him in, giggling.

~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, surprise but not getting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am a noble, and I live here," he answered sarcastically as Harley hung on his arm, swinging awkwardly side to side, bumping into Hiccup's legs with every swing. First the back, then he swung into the front, going in almost a complete circle before going back.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"So you were the one watching Harley during dinner?" Heather asked.

To stop Harley from bumping into his legs, Hiccup picked him up. "Yeah. We met in the woods today. Harley and Toothless instantly clicked."

Cami laughed, "I can see you two get along as well."

"Not at first," Hiccup admitted, trying to keep Harley occupied. "But he eventually warmed up to me."

"No kidding," Heather laughed.

Hiccup looked over at Kylie before noticing he didn't recognize her. "Hi, I'm Hiccup. I don't believe we've met before."

"No, probably not. I'm Kylie, from the same village as Silence," Kylie introduced.

I walked over to my bag, pulling out Harley's dinner and patting the spot beside me on the bed for Hiccup to sit. Hesitant, he obeyed, letting Harley eat his dinner.

I offered him an extra bread roll, but he declined, insisting on me having it, instead. I shrug and took a greedy bite out of it, not caring about stupid manners. I split it with Harley, who refused anything unless Hiccup handed it to him directly.

Hiccup blushed, but I couldn't stop laughing, thinking it was the cutest thing ever. Harley rarely bonded so well with someone, especially another male. I really hoped Hiccup would stick around, even though we'd be leaving at the end of the month, and since he was a noble, we'd probably never meet again.

"He's really taken to you, Hic," Astrid commented.

Hiccup blushed, "Thanks."

It became a problem when Hiccup and Toothless had to go. Harley was tired from his long day and unwilling to be put down or taken from Hiccup.

"My father will worry," he said, trying to pry Harley off of him. "I've already missed dinner and lunch."

My forehead wrinkled, eyebrows pushing together with worry. Hiccup must have been hungry, but the only food we had was a banana, and that was going to be Harley's breakfast in case none of us could sneak away.

"Don't worry, I've skipped meals before, and I could always order a late dinner," he assured, sensing my worry.

I thought about singing to Harley, that usually calmed him down or put him to sleep, but that would mean using my voice in front of the others. But Hiccup had to go.

"Leaves from the vine

Falling so slow

Like fragile tiny shells

Drifting in the flow.

Little soldier boy,

Come marching home.

And brave soldier boy

Comes marching home."

(Song: Leaves from the Vine. From: Avatar: The Last Airbender.)

It was a short song, but Harley quickly fell asleep, peaceful in Hiccup's arms. I smiled softly at the toddler, my world.

"You have a beautiful voice," Hiccup complimented, startling me.

I nodded with a blush, pulling back the covers so Hiccup could lay Harley down. Even in his sleep, Harley struggled, but Hiccup managed to escape his grasp, replacing himself with the stuffed dragon.

Hiccup stuttered, "Uh, t- thank- thank you for today. It- it was nice. A- And for getting Harley t- to sleep. And for- and for let- letting me hear your voice. I mean, I know- I know it wasn't for me, but still. Um, thank you, again, and see you in two or three days. G- Goodnight." He rushed out of the room, having to open the door again when he realized he forgot Toothless.

"You sure have a pretty voice. Why don't you talk?" Cami questioned.

I shrug, knowing the answer was fairly simple, though confusing to most people. I carefully dressed Harley into his pajamas, having to work bitterly slowly to not wake him.

"Man, I never knew you could sing, Si- well, I guess we can't call you Silence anymore, can we?" Kylie mused.

"She only uses her voice to sing, so I'm sticking with Silence," Astrid said, carelessly. "And her reasons for being silent are her own. Knowing them won't change anything."

"I'm still curious," retorted Cami.

I headed to the bathroom, quickly using the facilities, taking advantage of the indoor plumbing that was rare in my village (only the major Inn and the richer families had it). I came out, dressed in the softest pair of pants and shirt I owned.

I slid into bed, careful not to wake Harley. The lights were dimmed, letting the other girls have enough light to see and continue hushed conversations. I rolled onto my side, watching Harley's peaceful slumber. He snored softly, his mouth opened a gap. His little hands clutched his dragon stuffy, determined to keep it at his side.

I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He made no move to indicate he knew. I laid back down and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over.

~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days passed before I saw Hiccup and Toothless again. I snuck Harley to the secret room that morning with a handful of toys to keep him occupied. I had breakfast, lessons, then lunch.

As usual, we were guided to the music rooms after lunch. I made sure to play a little before sneaking off, finding Hiccup and Harley in the hallway right outside the door.

"You're a very talented player," he complimented.

I nodded my thanks, looking back to make sure no one had spotted us before sneaking to his secret room near the end of the hall.

Harley beamed when we entered the forest, running ahead with Toothless at his heels. I reached out, tempted to call his name as he ran out of sight. I still didn't know the area very well, and I didn't want him to get lost. Losing him was my greatest fear.

"Toothless will protect him, don't worry," Hiccup promised, staying by my side.

The walk to the waterfall was peaceful and calm. Hiccup held a blank book in his hands, and I wondered what it contained.

"It's my sketchbook," he explained at the waterfall, noticing my stare. "My dad doesn't like it, but my mom encourages me to use my talents. Do- would you mind if- if I drew you?"

I smiled and shook my head. I would love to see him draw. And I had no problem being his temporary muse. Once we sat down, he told me what he wanted, and I waited nearly an hour, sitting as still as I could manage, not wanting to make it harder for him. His eyebrows came together in slight concentration, and his hand glided across the page over and over. I watched Harley and Toothless splash around in the stream below. Sometimes they'd run through the waterfall, and I was glad I was able to remove his socks and shoes before he started.

"Done," he finally announced.

Still, smiling, I quickly scooted to him to see the picture.

And I was stunned. It was beautiful. He had drawn me with my small but real smile, looking down at Toothless and Harley, who were splashing each other in the drawing. My eyes were shining at the sight of the two of them. The trees blended nicely into the background and his penmanship was perfect. The shading was perfect, putting me directly in a ray of light with a fainter one mixing perfectly to include Harley and Toothless. Harley and Toothless were both smiling, looking slightly away but still at each other as the splashing water hit them.

"I- I'm sorry if- if you-"

I cut him off, engulfing him in a tight hug. I mouthed 'I love it,' easing him into a soft smile.

"I'm glad, mi'lady."

Harley giggled, throwing his soaking body into Hiccup's lap. I quickly closed his journal, shielding it with my bag. Toothless trotted up to me, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, panting heavily. Toothless stilled for a moment, bracing himself.

"Oh, no. Toothless, no!" But Toothless didn't listen to his owner and started shaking, flinging water at us. "Oh! Toothless!" he laughed, curling around Harley to shield him, even though Harley was already soaked and encouraging Toothless.

I couldn't help but laugh as Toothless trotted to the boys, licking Hiccup's face in a formal greeting.

"Hi, bud. Yes, I missed you, too. Toothless- ugh, that was my mouth!" he rolled over, releasing Harley to get away from the onslaught.

"Toothless! Toothless!" Harley cheered, and my eyes widened with joy. The boy rarely spoke, and I probably wasn't the best influence with that habit, but I loved encouraging him to use his voice.

I clapped and smiled, my way of encouraging him. He beamed and repeated the dog's name until he was being licked senseless by said dog.

Hiccup eventually had to rescue the giggling boy. "Alright, bud, that's enough." I was distracted by the sky, noting the time. Hiccup followed my gaze, doing the same. He turned Harley so the boy was resting on his hip. "As much as I wish it was not true, I believe it is time to return to the castle, mi'lady."

I nodded, gathering my bag and his sketchbook. Harley fell asleep in Hiccup's arms, Toothless trotting dutifully beside his owner. We climbed back through the window of his secret room and began the walk to my room.

He laid Harley down on my bed as I emptied my bag and handed him his sketchbook back.

"Thank you, mi'lady, for everything. I really enjoy spending time with you." I nodded in agreement. He was by far the best part of this forced trip. He smiled, "I'm glad you think the same. I hope to see you both very soon." He bid his farewell then took his leave.

A minute later, the girls came in, having thirty minutes to prepare for dinner.

"We have lessons during dinner!" Ruffnut exclaimed as she plopped down on her bed.

"Aw, he's so cute!" cooed Heather. "Did you meet up with Hiccup again?"

I nodded.

"I bet Harley wore Toothless out," Cami chuckled. I laughed at the truth in that statement. They wore each other out.

Astrid smiled, "That'd be a first. That dog has so much energy. I don't know how, but he does."

I ran the brush gently through my hair, putting it in a loose braid straight down the middle.

"How do you do that?" Astrid wondered. "I can only manage a neat braid that goes over my shoulder. How can you make one that goes behind you?"

I shrugged, not knowing how to explain it. I didn't like the feeling of the braid coming over my shoulder. I preferred my hair behind me and most days kept it in a simple low ponytail or loose braid.

Heather helped me change Harley into pajamas before we walked down to dinner together, a few rooms of girls leaving about the same time as us and walking a few feet ahead or behind.

Dinner was a nice soup, salad, and plate of meat and potatoes with a fancy glass filled with plain water and half a dozen utensils. The lesson over dinner was proper table etiquette, using which spoon/ fork and when, using napkins, and eating "politely."

It was the worst thing ever!

The only person having more trouble than me was Ruffnut, but she wasn't even trying, earning a scowl from Mrs. Manning. She gave a sheepish smile but continued to chew with her mouth open, trying to spark a conversation.

A few "popular" girls made fun of us, especially Ruffnut for our low chances of the Prince picking us when we couldn't even eat properly.

"If I can get food from my mouth to my stomach without stupid manners, then I don't care. Besides, I've met the Prince, and he's not my type," Ruffnut retorted.

"You've met the Prince?" another noble asked.

"Yeah, my brother and I are training to me his guards."

"Girls can't be guards," another girl snapped.

Ruffnut dug her fork into the table. "Watch me, sister. I'll be the first female guard, and the best knight ever."

"She is better than most of the boys in training," Cami agreed.

"Definitely better than Tuffnut," Astrid added.

"Tuffnut?"

"My twin brother," Ruff answered Kylie.

"I didn't know you have a twin."

"Lucky you," Cami joked. "Having those two together is catastrophic. They worship Loki, and love pranking just as much."

Ruff chuckled at some memories, "Yeah, we come up with the best pranks."

"You'll meet him when the boys come to help us learn to dance next week or so," Astrid pointed out.

Ruff cheered up, "Oh yeah!" She started laughing, "We have the coolest prank planned. Nobody will be expecting it!"

I cringed, able to imagine a bunch of what-if's that their unknown prank could create.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week rolled slowly. Waking up, getting Harley ready, breakfast, lessons, lunch, music, practicing music for a few minutes before sneaking off, sometimes meeting with Hiccup, sneaking back in time for dinner, sleeping.

Lessons were predictable and boring. Manner, etiquette, history, reading and writing, even conversation (which I was mostly excluded on), and a few more. Most of it was easy, stuff we learned in the basic classes (even in villages). The nobles had the upper hand, of course. Being better at reading, writing, and even detailed history, rather than the broad overview of it we learned in the village. They also were taught from birth about music, manners, and fancy but pointless stuff we didn't bother learning in small towns and villages. Even few city kids knew it.

And I grew increasingly annoyed with the dance lessons. The guards/ knights in training and even a noble young men were brought in to help, having all been taught the dances and knew them by heart. The noble girls knew them, whereas we town and village (poor) folks stumbled clumsily while we tried out best to get the hang of it.

Despite missing each other, the twins refused to dance together and spat insults without hesitation. I had never heard anyone have such a filthy tongues, but Mrs. Manning and the friends of the twins waved it off as a normal thing. Mrs. Manning eventually got them to settle down.

I was partnered with Tuffnut, who stuck his tongue out at his sister as the dance started. He grumbled on complaining about her, moving smoothly through the dance. I stumbled, careful not to step on his feet as I looked down. We were told not to, but many of us beginners couldn't help ourselves.

"Hey, you're pretty good at- ouch!- never mind," he noted. "Ow! Ow! I am very much hurt!" He hopped on one foot, causing a scene. I blushed unable to join in with the other laughing teens. I had accidentally miscalculated a step, then tripped as I went to correct it, falling heavily onto his foot.

"Aw, the Prince will never pick someone like you!" Jessica sneered. "Mute, dumb, bad dancer, poor manners, and poorer status! I don't even know why they let you come. There's no way anybody will want you to be their wife, especially with that kid around."

I glared, wanting badly to snap a comeback at her. I was even willing to smack her, but I held back.

Tuffnut calmed down enough to say, "That wasn't cool. She doesn't seem to bad to me. A little shy, sure, but it was her first mistake all evening."

"And if the Prince does pick Silence, she will make the best queen this kingdom has ever seen!" Ruffnut defended.

"How can the mute freak rule without speaking?" another girl, Ruby, challenged.

"How can a rude little b*tch rule a kingdom?" Astrid retorted.

"Ladies!" Mrs. Manning cut in. "Arguing is inappropriate for a lady to participate in!"

"Oh, we're not participating," Astrid assured. "I'm ending it. Silence is the nicest, kindest, and most caring person I have ever met. She is careful, smart, cunning, and clever in her own way. Unlike us, she can communicate without words and still be happy and content. She is the best friend a person can have, and this kingdom would be lucky if the Prince chooses her to be its queen."

I smiled, my chest warming with delight and joy that my friends had so much confidence in me. Not even my aunt believed I would be picked.

I rested my hand on Astrid's shoulder, giving her a soft smile as a thanks.

"You're welcome, Silence," she relaxed, watching Ruby, Jessica and the others huff but stand down.

"You are a great friend, and it's their loss if they can't see what a wonderful person you are," Heather added, kindly.

The rest of dance lessons was practice. I received a few comments from the "popular" girls, but it wasn't anything I hadn't heard before.

Lunch was with the boys, then we went straight back to practice, learning and practicing dance after dance. I wasn't able to sneak off and feed Harley, and Hiccup wasn't even there. He had said he was a noble, and other noble boys were there, so I wondered why he wasn't there.

I shrugged it off, assuming he had other things to attend to. I frowned as a thought crossed my mind: he got to skip this. Lucky. But then I remembered, the nobles had these dances drilled into him from a young age, so he probably had more lessons on dancing than I ever will.

Not lucky, then.

"Silence! Forward step, then right! Do it again!" Mrs. Manning ordered, forcing me back to the present. I huffed, but my partner and I started over, slightly slower until he figured I had gotten the hang of it, for which I was grateful for.

"You aren't that bad," Tuffnut murmured. "You are much better than Ruff." He grunted as an elbow suddenly made contact with his side.

"Heard that, mutton head," Ruff muttered, glaring at her brother.

"You were supposed to," Tuff commented, dryly, earning a kick to his shin. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! You butt elf! I will get you for that!"

"If you can catch me," Ruff smirked before darting off. Tuffnut followed her, leaving her partner and I partner-less.

Mrs. Manning sighed, annoyed at the twins. With their prank (which was a bucket of paint dumped over a noble girl's head) and all their fighting, everyone else was annoyed at them, too. Not that they seemed to care.

Ruff chuckled as she tripped Tuff, quickly climbing over him and punching him. He fought back as Mrs. Manning asked a few of the guys to help pry them off each other. This time, she made sure to keep the twins apart for the rest of the lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~~~

My feet were sore from standing and dancing on them for hours, but Harley was as energetic as ever. The girls played with Harley until lights out, then I took him to the secret room, finding it Hiccup-less.

I brought Harley back to the music room, letting him play to his heart's content with the different sounds. I sat down, keeping a careful eye on him to make sure he didn't damage anything.

"Momma," he said, looking expectedly at me. He smiled, knowing I knew what he wanted.

Then I let the melody flow,

"You are my sunshine.

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take

My sunshine away."

I jumped as clapping sounded from behind me. Harley beamed, taking his attention off of me and to the figure behind me. He darted around my seat to greet him.

I turned around, watching Hiccup catch Harley with a smile. Toothless waged his tail excitedly, eyes bright.

"You have a beautiful voice," he complimented, carrying Harley over. He sat next to me on the piano bench, moving Harley so he sat on his lap.

He lifted the cover of the piano, cautiously playing a scale. He looked over at me, probably seeing the spark of wonder. My parents had brought me to a concert in the city when I was younger, and the tavern had a piano on the stage. To sum it up, though I couldn't play, I was fascinated by pianos.

Harley ruined the mood, banging on the piano. Hiccup winced at the clanging of notes, obviously not blending together well, but let Harley bang away. It was I who stopped Harley, pulling him back onto my lap before gesturing for Hiccup to continue.

Hiccup nodded, and I had to lean back to stop Harley from banging on the keys again. Harley soon relaxed, listening to the song Hiccup expertly played.

I didn't recognize the song, but it was lovely. Hiccup looked relaxed- almost like he did when he was drawing- and bobbed his head and moved his body with the music. He smiled, occasionally glancing to see us staring in awe at him.

Come the final note, Hiccup dropped one hand, letting the other rest on the key, letting the note fade before lifting his hand. His breath was slightly accelerated, and his smile was contagious.

Harley beamed, clapping and throwing himself at Hiccup. Hiccup laughed, catching the boy and shutting the lid to the keys before Harley could reach over to make more sounds.

"Did you like it?" he asked me.

I nodded. How could he think otherwise? He was better than I was on the violin. Then again, he probably had proper lessons. But still, his talent was nothing to take for granted.

"Thanks. That's my mom's favorite. I play it for her whenever she's feeling sick, tired, or stressed." He turned his attention to Harley, who bounced in place.

"Momma," Harley said after a minute. "Vio."

"Huh? Vio?" Hiccup repeated, confused.

I stood up, walking over to the violin as realization settled in Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup turned himself and Harley to face me, gesturing for me to begin.

I took a calming breath before lifting the violin. The bow rocked dutifully across the strings, guided by my sturdy hand. My eyes closed, and I felt myself become both lost and found by the familiar melody. I couldn't resist the smile that appeared on my lips, nor could I stop my body from jerking with the bumpy tune. I played the song perfectly, all the strange ticks and jumps blending nicely through years of determined practice.

Unlike Hiccup's song, the last few notes were plucked with my fingers, making then quick and snappy. Harley giggled and threw himself back into Hiccup, bopping him on his lower chin.

"Hump!" he gasped as he teeth slammed together, but Harley didn't seem to notice. "I'm fine," he insisted at my worried look. "Just wasn't expecting that." We soon made our way to the secret room, Harley and Toothless diving for the toys we left here for them. They had fun playing fetch and tag in the rather large but bare room. "I heard what those girls said about you," Hiccup admitted as we sat against the far wall, "during the dance lessons. I was too busy to attend, but I snuck in to watch a few minutes, and I heard what those girls said about you. Your friends were right: this kingdom would be lucky to have you as a queen."

I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder as a silent thanks.

"Silence?" he asked, a strange tone of seriousness in his usually playful voice. I sat up, knowing to pay strict attention. "Would you want to be the queen?"

I shrugged. Honestly, I hadn't thought about it. I was so used to life as it was, I couldn't imagine anything else after this trip ended. I knew no one would want me, especially no Prince.

"You would have to leave your village, but Harley could stay with you. He wouldn't be the heir, but he would be treated like a noble. You would both be well taken care of, though you'd have to learn about politics- which is a daunting task. But do you think you'd be happy?"

I shrugged before thinking, then gave it careful consideration. I nodded with a slight shrug. I'm sure I would be fine. Maybe not happy, but Harley would have a decent life, and that's all I really wanted. If he was happy, I would be. I would also get to stay around Hiccup, but I wouldn't get to be with Hiccup. I was growing feelings for the kind, skinny, but sarcastic boy, and I wouldn't be happy with watching him wed another girl.

"But I wouldn't be with you," I whispered, barely making a sound.

"What? You wouldn't- Oh! So, you're saying you would be happy with me?" he clarified.

I nodded, daring to kiss his check before resting my head on his shoulder again. I felt his lips press against my head, curling into a smile.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I feel the same way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up being placed in bed. I groaned, alerting the person who carried me that I was awake.

"Sorry," Hiccup apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you."

He pulled the blankets over my body. I looked over, seeing the bed empty.

"Harley's still in the secret room, but don't worry. I'm about to go get him. Relax, I'll be back soon," his soft voice promised. I closed my eyes, letting sleep take over as lips pressed a caring kiss upon my forehead.

I tried to stay awake, but I didn't even stir as Harley was placed at my side a few minutes later. It wasn't until little hands pushed my shoulder hours later that I woke up.

"Momma. Momma," the little voice called.

"Leave your mommy alone," Astrid insisted, prying him away. "Let her sleep a few more minutes."

"Come here, Harley. I'll get you dressed," Cami offered.

I sat up, shaking my head lazily to let her know she didn't have to. Harley giggled and pushed his stomach against the bed, lifting his feet off the floor. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"I got it. You need your sleep. We know you stay up to play with Harley."

I nodded my thanks, letting Cami take Harley away and plopping back down to get a few extra minutes of sleep. Astrid woke me up a few minutes later, though, and I had to rush to be ready on time.

Thankfully, Harley wasn't clingy that morning, making it easy to slip out with barely an indication of him knowing we were going. He glanced up but then returned to his dragon.

Breakfast was the same and boring. Heather snuck off to feed Harley and was back within minutes. Right on time to sneak into the lesson with the stragglers: us. Lessons were review of what we went over before. Lunch was the same, but with the boys joining us, then we went to practice dancing again. Dinner was like lunch, and I was glad to finally enter the room.

We froze, seeing a guest playing with Harley.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

He looked up, eyes brightening at our arrival. "You're back!"

"You know, it's not nice to sneak into a lady's room," Ruff teased, plopping down on her bed after a quick hug from Harley.

"Like you're much of a lady," he retorted.

"I'm a better one than you."

Heather, Astrid, and Cami snickered at a memory as Hiccup blushed with embarrassment, his eyes flickering to me. "Not funny!"

"Oh please, it was hilarious. You should've seen it, Silence. You, too, Kylie," Astrid laughed.

"What happened?" Kylie wondered, smiling as Harley greeted the girls, then returned to his playmates.

"They don't need to know!" Hiccup shot.

"I do!" Kylie disagreed.

I raised my hand, also wanting to know.

"Please, don't," he whined.

"Too late," Heather taunted. "When we were about eight, we convinced Hiccup to put one of Astrid's dresses and some make up on and to act like a girl for a day."

"Everybody knew it was him but played along until the King showed up."

"Yeah, he was pissed," Hiccup agreed.

"Why would the King care?" Kylie asked.

"Because-" Astrid started.

But Hiccup finished, speaking over her. "Because I'm a noble's son. It reflects poorly on him."

I turned to Harley, seeing his tunic in a mess with different colors. Hiccup turned to me then looked at Harley's shirt.

"Uh, sorry, I brought some paint for him to play with," he explained, gesturing to the paper scattered in bright and mixed colors. I could easily tell which ones Harley did and which two Hiccup did by himself. "I didn't think it would be so messy. But it should wash right out."

I smiled as Heather walked up to the drying paintings. Harley eagerly showed her his favorite, picking it up carelessly and smudging it.

She feigned excitement. "Did you make this?"

He nodded, smiling proudly.

"This is amazing," she congratulated, taking it from him and setting it back down. "Good job. Let's let these dry, okay, bud?"

He ran over to pull on Ruff's tunic. "What, little man?" He dragged her then Astrid, Cami, and myself to look at his paintings.

I smiled and hugged him, kissing his head to show I loved his paintings. He giggled, demanding I hold him.

"Uh, Silence? Would you mind hanging out with me for a few hours? Harley, too, of course," Hiccup asked, nervously.

I smiled and nodded.

He relaxed, letting out a quiet chuckle. "Okay, um, is now okay?"

I nodded, quickly changing Harley's shirt before heading for the door.

The hallway was empty, providing us the needed privacy to sneak down to our secret room. A sheet covered a boxed shape lump in the middle of the room. I looked at Hiccup, curious.

"H- Have you ever played Maces and Talons?" he asked.

I perked up and nodded. I was skilled in that game and played whenever I could, though I never met anyone as skilled as I was. Surely, Hiccup would provide the challenge I had been waiting for.

"W- Want to p- play with me?"

I nodded, setting Harley down to play with Toothless.

Half an hour later, I threw my arms up in victory. It was the longest game I had ever played, for Hiccup was as clever as I was and was difficult to beat. I knew I loved playing Maces and Talons with him.

"Congratulations. Nice game," he complimented, graciously.

I smiled and reached across the board to hug him.

"Aw, thanks. Want to play again, mi'lady? That was the most fun I had had in a while."

Eagerly, I nodded, and we set up the board to start from the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, let me lead," Hiccup schooled.

I nodded, letting him take over as we begun the dance again. I didn't know why I was struggling so much in dance. I excelled just about everywhere else.

"Look at me, not our feet."

I looked up at him, smiling apologetically as I stepped on his foot again.

"It's fine. Again."

And we started the dance again.

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four," he counted as we stepped/ danced. "There you go! Three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Now, back." We pulled apart, arm's length as our hands held firmly, our fingers locked together. "And forward." We stepped together. "And twirl." He released my right hand, lifting my left hand and twirling me. I smiled as we were once again at arm's length, this time only one hand connected. "And back." I twirled again, this time stumbling into his chest. "Good. Again. One, two, three, four. One, two, three- Oof! Toothless!"

Toothless let out a happy bark, chasing Harley and not caring that he bumped into us, nearly knocking us over in the process. Harley let out a giggle as he jumped from the waterfall, splashing into the water a few feet below. It was deep enough that he had to swim a few yards to shallow water, racing Toothless (who followed him) to the shore.

The panic I felt every time Harley jumped dimmed as he stood and started running. I nearly had a panic attack the first time Harley jumped, but Hiccup convinced me to calm down. Toothless would take good care of Harley and had even saved Hiccup from drowning before.

"Ready?" he asked, as Harley exited the water. I nodded, returning my focus to the auburn haired boy who was kind enough to give me private lessons. "And begin: one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Eyes up. -Two, three, four. There you go. -Three, four. One, two, three, four. And back. And forth. And twirl. And twirl again. Perfect!" he complimented. "And from the top! One, two, three, four-"

We practiced the three other dances we had to know for the ball, having to rush back to the castle before dark. Harley fell asleep in Hiccup's arms, having to be carried at the fast pace we kept.

We carefully climbed in through the open window, closing the window and curtains behind us. Pillows and blankets littered a corner, and Hiccup gestured to it best he could.

"Want to spend the night?" he offered.

Yawning, I nodded, blushing at the thought of spending the night with my crush. He beamed and walked over to it, pulling a blanket back and gently laying Harley in the middle.

"After you, mi'lady," he offered, letting me choose which side I was going to sleep on. I chose to sleep against the wall, letting Toothless sleep on the other side of Hiccup. He carefully laid the blanket over all of us before resting his head on the pillow. "Goodnight, mi'lady. Sweet dreams."

The yelp of a bark woke me up. I opened my eyes to see Toothless pawing at Hiccup to wake up. I got his attention and walked to the window, carefully scanning the area for a patrol before opening the window. Toothless eagerly jumped out, taking for the woods.

I didn't follow him and turned away, leaving the window open for when he returned. Harley was quietly playing with the few toys I stored here, smiling back when I smiled at him.

We had overslept, and I was probably late for breakfast. I kissed his forehead and took off, having to abruptly stop as the girls walked passed in a line. I ducked back behind the corner, hoping no one saw me. I listened but didn't hear a complaint. I peeked back out every now and then, waiting for the end of the line. Sure enough, my friends noticed my return as I appeared behind them.

They kept silent the remainder of the trip and as we got our breakfast, but I was asked, "Where were you?" by Ruff the moment we sat down.

I lifted a questioning eyebrow. Did she really expect me to answer such a broad question?

"Is Harley okay?" whispered Heather.

I nodded, thankful for a question I could answer without my voice.

"Did you stay with Hiccup?" Cami asked, pointedly, wiggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes but nodded.

Her and Kylie high fived and cheered, earning a glare from Mrs. Manning at the "un- ladylike" behavior.

"That's not what she meant, and you know it," Astrid scolded them, smacking Cami upside the head. Luckily, for her, Mrs. Manning was looking elsewhere.

After breakfast, I snuck away again, deciding to skip the review and spend time with Harley and Hiccup.

Harley beamed and giggled when I entered the room. He jumped from whatever game Hiccup and him were playing, running right into my arms.

"Good morning, Silence," Hiccup welcomed, standing up. "I was hoping you'd return soon. Harley and I were just playing with his stuffed dragon."

"Roar!" Harley growled, squirming and giggling.

I put him down and opened the window. It was a nice day, and I wanted to go to the waterfall again. Harley grabbed his stuffy and ran to the window, holding his arms up to be helped out.

Laughing the entire time, we walked to the waterfall and relaxed. Even Hiccup and I played with Toothless and Harley in the water, cooling off on the warm and humid day.

"This is nice," Hiccup panted, smiling brightly with a sparkle in his eyes. "We should. Do this. Again. Sometime."

I nodded in agreement and let out a laugh as Toothless shook himself.

"Toothless!" he complained, raising his arms to try and block the water.

Harley laughed, his bangs dripping over his eyes as he ran to Hiccup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains self-harm

Chapter 15

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I bolted upright, panting heavily and finding myself in a gross layer of sweat. The room was dark, almost pitch black, and I could barely make out the figures of the other girls sleeping. I checked on Harley, seeing him sleeping soundly.

I tried to push the panic away; I tried to quieten my breathing. Neither worked, and I could feel the cries climbing up my throat.

I jumped up, not caring that I was not properly dressed to wander the halls, carrying my trusty pocket knife tightly in my hand, softly shutting the door behind me before I took off running.

Tears poured down my face as I ran, and I tried to contain my sobs as they threatened to take over, my past flooding and overwhelming my mind.

I tripped, reaching the hall I was so desperate to hide in. A sob escaped me, echoing in the quiet hallway, but I picked myself up and launched myself into the familiar room.

I did my best to hold my breath, flicking the lights on for a quick second to make sure the room was void of any other soul before welcoming the darkness, shutting the door as I collapsed to my knees.

Sobs shook my body, and my heart pounded in my ears as my thoughts tortured me. Tears fell, flowing like a river. I manage to crawl to a corner before flipping the blade out.

I lifted my sleeve and hastily pressed the knife to my arm, dragging it painfully across my skin. I threw my head back but welcomed the pain that helped me forget. I made another cut and another and another. I found myself unable to stop and lifted my shirt, pausing to stare at my already scarred stomach before continuing.

Finally, I felt free. I was able to forget as the physical pain overwhelmed the emotional pain. And my breathing calmed. Tears still ran, but the sobs grew softer, quieter, until they became small hiccups.

I leaned back for a few minutes, feeling the blood trickle down my arm and stomach. It was warm, thick, and felt a bit odd.

As the sharp pain faded, I pulled up my other sleeve, digging into my arm three times more. Deeper. Deeper. Deeper. Harder. Must forget. Must forget. Must forget.

And then the knife was ripped out of my hands.

Startled, I looked up, no longer watching the blood pool and drip. Wide and terrified emerald eyes teared up, looking between me and my cuts in disbelief.

"Why?" he whispered. It was so broken, so hurt, and so quiet. I barely heard the plea.

I reached for the knife, planning to snatch it back, but he held it out of reach.

"No! Silence, no!"

I gave up, bringing my knees to my chest as my thoughts began to boil, trapping me in an endless cycle of memories and curses of self- worthlessness. I let out a sob and felt a strong but thin pair of arms surround my broken frame.

I started to struggle. I had never had someone to comfort me during a panic attack. I learned to hold it back long enough to get away from Harley, but then I was alone. Help was foreign and unnecessary. I was weak, but strong enough to go through a panic attack by myself. I didn't need help.

But he shushed me, gently, determined. "I've got you. You're safe. I'm right here. I'm not leaving, I promise. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe; you're okay." He pulled me onto his lap, continuing his calming words as he slowly rocked us back and forth. His hand went slowly up and down my back in a soothing manner. And he let me cry and cry and sob.

"It- it was all- all my- my- my- my f- fault- t," I cried, feeling him freeze for a moment at the sound. "A- all- all m- my- my f- fault!"

"Shh, what was all your fault?"

"The- they're d- d- dead, a- and it's a- all m- my- my fault!"

"Who's dead? How was it your fault?"

"M- my- my- my p- par- parents- my- my parents. F- f- f- fire," I explained as best I could.

"Your parents? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. How did the fire start?"

"I- I- I w- was- was a- across t- town- across town, b- but I- I s- saw- saw the- the smoke," I stopped unable to say more. I let out a particularly heavy and loud sob, and Hiccup gave me the minute I needed to calm back down enough to continue. "F- Fire from- from the d- dry g- grass. S- Summer. Surrounds- surrounds village."

"So a wild fire? How is that your fault?"

"If- if home, could've h- helped t- them escape- them escape," I explained. "But w- wasn't h- home."

"That's not your fault," he assured, rubbing my back and holding me closely. I hugged him, clinging to his loose shirt, sobbing.

"All my- my f- fault!" I argued. "Stupid, w- worthless-"

"Hey, stop that. You are not stupid or worthless. You are beautiful, kind, nurturing, and the best mother in the world to Harley. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done. If you were there, you could've been killed, too. Then who would be raising Harley? And then I would've never met you."

"B- but-"

"No buts. It wasn't your fault, not at all. You didn't know, and you couldn't stop it. You are not stupid, worthless, ugly, or anything of the sort. You are the most beautiful, caring, thoughtful, and intelligent girl I know, and you deserve to know it. You deserve to be happy and loved and held. You deserve a man who can protect you and adore you every second of every day." Though it felt nice to hear, it felt like he had drifted from soothing me to convincing himself of something. "You deserve the world to be handed to you. You deserve the perfect husband who can be the perfect father to Harley, and who will dote on both of you."

"S- Someone- someone l- like you?" I asked, looking up at him. My sobs were turning into frequent hiccups, but I was calming down. My eyes drifted closed, exhausted, before fighting to reopen.

"No, someone better than me," he smiled, kissing my forehead. "Though I wish it was me."

It was many minutes before he moved, struggling slightly to keep me bridal style in his arms. He walked to the door, awkwardly opening it.

"N- No. H- Harley c- can't-!" I began.

"Relax, I'm taking you to my room. I won't do anything inappropriate, I promise," he blushed, "but the bed is big and soft. You can stay until morning, or longer if you want. I can send word to Mrs. Manning that you'll miss tomorrow, and I can send one of the girls to watch Harley."

"J- Just to- tonight," I murmured, falling asleep in his arms.

He smiled, "Goodnight, mi'lady. Sleep well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup's P.O.V.

*****************

I laid her on my bed, going around and putting everything identifying me away. My room was unusually bland, with few personal items around other than my sketching journals. But it was big, mostly private, and I hung a 'Do Not Disturb' sign to tell the servants and my father to leave me alone.

I then lifted Silence's sleeves, realizing why she wore long sleeved shirts in the hot season. Sure, many girls wore sleeves, but most stopped over their shoulders or around the elbows. But scars littered Silence's arms. Layers of scar covered her arm, bringing fresh tears to my eyes.

She had been cutting for years. Probably before she got Harley.

And she had been alone.

I tended to them as best I could with what little supplies I had. I turned on the bathroom light to help me see without it being too bright, and that was when I noticed stains on her shirt. Uneven red lines danced across the part of the shirt that covered her stomach.

I bit my lip. Should I tend to those wounds? Was it too personal for me to treat? I didn't want to take advantage of her, but she needed to be taken care of. Should I wake her and let her tend to them herself? But she needed her sleep.

I settled with fetching a damp cloth, carefully laying it under her shirt without going too high or looking. It wasn't much, but it would have to work until morning.

Then I climbed into bed and pulled her close, falling asleep almost instantly.

The sun peaked through the curtains, and Toothless whined to be let out. Most mornings a servant woke me, but I quickly remembered last night's events and opened my eyes.

Silence was still in my arms, snuggling into my chest as she slept. Her eyes were swollen and red, slightly puffy from her crying, but she looked otherwise peaceful. Light bags had formed under her eyes, showing her exhaustion.

Toothless whined once more. He needed to be let out.

"I'm up, bud. I'm up," I whispered, sliding away from Silence. I quickly dressed and let Toothless out, noticing the time. "Shoot!"

After Toothless finished his business, I raced to the dining hall, where the girls were currently eating breakfast. All of them but Silence. I walked up to Mrs. Manning, who was usually my teacher, but I was let out of most classes so she could teach and watch over the girls.

"Morning, Mrs. Manning," I greeted, politely, like she had taught me.

"Morning, Hiccup. How are you?"

"I'm well. I'm just here to inform you, Silence is with me. She will be spending the day with me."

She blinked but had no choice but to agree. "O- Okay."

I smiled and bid her a goodbye before walking to the kitchen.

"Morning, sir," the cook greeted, stopping her work for me.

"Good morning, Alva. May I have a big breakfast this morning? Enough for two and a half."

"Two and a half?" she chuckled. "Okay, sir. As you wish. I'll have Onem bring it up to you."

"I can wait. I don't mind. I'll be in the dining hall. Just call me- by my given name- when it's done."

"Okay, sir."

I walked back out, walking up to Astrid, Heather, Camicazi, Ruffnut, and Kylie. "May I speak to you girls for a minute, in private?"

"Of course," Astrid obliged.

I looked over at Mrs. Manning, who huffed but waved us off, knowing she couldn't stop us.

They followed me out of the dining hall and waited for me to shut the door before bombarding me.

"Is Silence alright?"

"She's fine," I promised. "But she's not feeling her best. I'm going to watch over her today-"

"Is she sick?"

"Not exactly, no, but she does need rest. Last night was rough for her. It's not my place to tell, mind you, but she needs rest. She had a stressful and late night. Did Harley eat breakfast?"

"He ate a few bites of a banana, but it was difficult to get him to focus. He wanted Silence, and we barely managed to keep him from crying."

I nodded. "Okay. I'll take care of Harley, don't worry. If I need anything, I'll be sure to get one of you. But don't worry about Silence or Harley. I know you sneak your own food to him, but I will make sure they're both fed and taken care of today."

They nodded, accepting my answer.

"Okay."

"I just wanted to fill you in a bit, to ease your concerns some." I led them back in the dining hall, and they returned to their seats as Alva poked her head out of the kitchen. I smiled, taking the tray from her hands. "Thank you, Alva."

"No problem, sir. Have a good day."

"You, too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still Hiccup's P.O.V.

****************

I delivered the steaming tray back to my room, having to wake Silence up.

"Breakfast is here, mi'lady, and I informed your friends and Mrs. Manning of your absence. I kept information to a minimum, so don't worry, but I do hope you won't, um, hurt yourself like that again."

She woke up, obviously still tired. She didn't even try to speak, and I wondered if her silence originated from guilt.

"Um, if you don't mind," I started, pulling the medical supplies I took from the healer (Gothi) this morning on the way to the dining hall. "I saw the blood on your shirt, but I didn't want to intrude, so I just placed a wet cloth there last night. And I also wanted to treat the wounds on your arms properly."

She nodded and laid back down, flat on the bed. She didn't smile and had a blank expression but lifted her shirt to reveal the hundreds of scars and multiple fresh cuts. The bottom of her rib-cage showed, bones practically poking through her skin, though I could tell she was gaining some meat on her bones.

My fingers ran along the bottom of her rib-cage as she breathed. I hadn't touched a cut, but I couldn't help myself. She was so thin, thinner than me. I wondered how poor she was in her village. I knew Harley was skinny, but most young kids his age were. Did she eat every day? Did she get enough nutrition at home?

"Sorry," I apologized, dipping three fingers into the gel before I applied it generously to her stomach. She sucked it a breath at the cool temperature, but didn't stop me, even when I glided across a fresh scab. I tended to her arms before wrapping them up carefully. Her torso was slightly awkward and tricky, but we managed.

"Okay," I started, handing her the tray. "There should be enough for all of us. I'm going to get Harley and bring him here, is that okay?" She nodded, taking a bite into the fluffy pancake, my favorite breakfast.

I exited the room, darting down the halls to where I knew the girls' were staying. I barely remembered which room to go, not that I needed it. A loud sobbing could be heard, as well as banging on the door.

I looked around, thankful no one was around, and entered the room.

Harley paused before noticing it was me. He screamed, upset.

"No, no," I begged, shutting the door. "Please don't do that. Do you want to see your mommy? Huh?" He quieted. "Yeah, I'm going to take you to your mommy. How does that sound, bud?"

He sniffled but calmed down. He was dressed in his pajamas still, probably because he wouldn't let the other girls properly take care of him.

"Why don't we get you dressed first?" I tried. "Then we can go see mommy."

His eyes watered and pouted but took my hand and dutifully dragged me to the dresser at the foot of his and Silence's bed. He waited for me, staring expectedly.

"Um, which drawer?"

He sniffled again, pointing to the bottom drawer. I opened it, finding a handful of small clothes spread along the bottom. I grabbed a random shirt and pants then turned to him.

"Do you know how to dress yourself?" I asked, awkwardly. I'm sure it wasn't too difficult, but I never had to dress someone else before.

He dropped the dragon to his side and lifted his arms straight up, waiting. I sighed and got to work.

A few minutes later, I peaked my head out of the room, scanning the hallway. Empty. Harley in my arms, I gently closed the door behind me and hurried back to my room, having to hide Harley behind a curtain at one point to prevent him from being noticed. But we made it safely to my room. Harley immediately reacted to seeing Silence. He squealed and threw himself forward, and I almost dropped him. I set him down, quickly shutting and locking my door behind me. Silence beamed and lifted him onto the tall bed, cooing at him but not talking. He snuggled into her side, clutching onto her shirt and making her wince.

"Heather said he took a few bites of a banana but refused to actually eat," I informed, sitting on the other side.

Breakfast was full of laughter and giggles. Silence and I took turns feeding Harley and later each other. We sat on either side of Harley, who clutched onto our shirts to make sure we didn't leave him.

When the tray was emptied, I set it on the small table outside with a note asking for a cup of iced water and two sodas.

Silence got up to use the facilities after breakfast. Harley waited impatiently outside the door.

A knock erupted. "Sir?" a voice called. "I have your drinks."

"Just a moment!" I called, grabbing Harley and doing what Silence always did: put a finger to my lips. He copied me, letting me pick him up and move him out of sight.

I opened the door, and Onem entered. He set the tray down. "Do you need anything else, sir?"

"No, that is all. You may leave now," I rushed.

"Are you alright, sir? I hear you are acting strange this morning."

"I'm fine, Onem. Please, leave now. I will call if I need anything else."

"Okay, sir," he said, then eyes the bathroom as he heard the toilet flush and the sink run.

"Thank you, Onem," I emphasized. "You may leave now."

He stepped out of the room but asked, "Sir, is someone here?"

"Yes, a friend, but that is none of your concern. You are excused." I shut the door, locking it once more as Silence entered the room. Harley jumped out of his hiding spot, jumping into her arms.

She cooed at him then looked at me, smiling.

I smiled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

~~~~~~~~~~~~

We played family the entire day. Harley loved the giant room and adored jumping on the bed. Hiccup helped him make a big fort, one big enough to fit all of us comfortably. Harley rolled around the blankets and pillows, giggling and squealing with joy. The smile didn't leave his face all day.

And there was the soda Hiccup had brought to his room. It was a rare treat in the village, and I hadn't had once since my parents were alive. Harley didn't know what to think of the drink. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before deciding he loved it, guzzling it down greedily.

I started to take it away when Hiccup stopped me. "It's fine," he insisted. "I can order more. We have plenty."

Lunch was ordered, and Harley and I ducked on the other side of his huge bed as he retrieved the lunch.

"Is your friend still-?" the servant began.

"Yes, Onem. Now, you are excused," Hiccup rushed, quickly escorting his servant out of the room and locking it.

Lunch, which was spaghetti and meatballs, turned out to be a fun disaster. Harley refused to be fed, grabbing handfuls of the messy noodles and shoving them in his mouth. I had removed his clothes, leaving him in his underwear before he started eating, so thankfully he still had clean clothes.

The same couldn't be said for Hiccup's or mine.

I winced as Hiccup set the tray in the hall, seeing his stained and expensive clothes.

"Don't worry. My family has plenty of money," he dismissed. "Now, I think this little guy needs a bath."

"Da Da!" Harley squealed, reaching for Hiccup.

Hiccup froze.

"Da Da! Da Da!"

Before Harley got upset from lack of response, I picked him up and placed him in Hiccup's arms, which instinctively wrapped around Harley.

"He- he called me-" Hiccup trailed, beaming.

"Da Da!" Harley repeated.

"He called me Dad!" Hiccup shouted, excitedly, then lowered his voice. "He called me Dad!" he whispered, his smile ear to ear.

I couldn't help but laugh and nod. I pulled Hiccup to the bathroom and ran a bath. I finished undressing Harley and set him in the tub.

He reached for Hiccup. "Da Da! Da Da!"

Hiccup panicked, "I- I can't. I don't know what to- to do."

I held out a hand, signaling for him to relax. I pointed to the soap then Harley then himself and gave him an encouraging thumbs up before exiting, shutting the door behind me.

I relaxed on the bed, hearing them splash around in the water, occasionally hearing a child- appropriate curse from Hiccup then a loud laugh from Harley.

"Harley! No, Harley! Argh!"

I chuckled quietly to myself at the sound of Hiccup falling into the bathtub with Harley, his giggles telling me he was fine.

"Silence! Help!" he begged a few minutes later.

I walked in but couldn't stop myself from bursting out laughing. Hiccup was drenched- head to toe, still in his pants (but shirtless) in the huge tub next to a soapy and giggling Harley.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but Harley flung some of the bubbles in his face. He closed his eyes and mouth for a few seconds, smiling.

"As I was going to say," he began, his eyes still closed, "we might need some help. Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He held out a hand, but when I grabbed it to help pull him out, he yanked me in with a yelp.

Both Hiccup and Harley were laughing as I came up with a playful glare. His bathtub was huge, more than big enough to fit all three of us and still have some room to move around and play. So we had a water fight, giggling, laughing, screaming, and squealing, until Harley grew tired and coughed up some water, his hands and feet wrinkly from the long bath. But he was clean.

Hiccup lifted Harley up, standing to get him out of the water. "Okay, that's enough for you, buddy. Um, Silence, what do I do now?"

I laughed, and together we dried and dressed Harley, making a water trail as we laid him on the bed for a nap.

"Sorry about your clothes," he apologized. "Why don't you start drying off in the bathroom? I'll see if I have anything close to your size."

I nodded and walked back into the flooded bathroom. I quickly dried off as best I could in soaking clothes, carefully undoing the bandages and dumping them in the trash.

He awkwardly knocked a minute later, "Um, Silence? I, uh, think I found something that might, uh, fit you."

I opened the door, gratefully taking the neatly folded pile from him and shutting the door again. I took off my soaking clothes and put on the baggy clothes. These would do, though I wished the shirt had longer sleeves.

I walked out, seeing him in dry pants and a new shirt. He looked at me, instantly spotting the red marks on my arms. His eyes dimmed.

"Oh, I forgot about those. I hope I didn't hurt you. Gosh, I'm such an idiot, I completely forgot. Here, let's get those wrapped up again." And as tenderly and thoroughly the first wrapping were, his second wrappings was slightly more skilled and firm, though not tight. "There."

The bandages covered the scars but just barely.

He grabbed my wrists, bringing both of them to his mouth, where he gently kissed the skin just above the edge of the bandage then the other.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, though I didn't know what for. "You shouldn't have to go through this alone. You are a strong, brave young woman, and you deserve to be held and protected." He leaned his forehead against mine, and I thought he was going to kiss me. But he just sighed. "I'm sorry, mi'lady. You deserve-"

I cut him off, kissing him, myself. "Shut up and kiss me."

He smirked, "Whatever you wish, mi'lady."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup's P.O.V

***************

I woke up smiling, and- for once- not alone. My arms reached over and behind Silence's shoulder while she laid on her side, her hand resting on my waist. In between us, Harley slept on his back, smiling in a peaceful bliss.

I laid my head back on the pillow, never wanting this moment to end. I could get used to this. In fact, I longed for this moment to happen again. I gently leaned to kiss Harley's forehead then Silence's cheek.

She smiled, letting me know she was awake, but she made no move to speak.

"G'morning, mi'lady," I offered. I looked back at the window. "Well, afternoon."

She opened her eyes and mouthed it back. I didn't know why she didn't talk, but I accepted it. It hurt, slightly, when she refused, especially after last night, but I said nothing.

"Did you have a good nap?" I waited for her nod. "Me, too. You're beautiful," I told her, enjoying her light blush. I leaned forward again to place a tender peck on her lips before leaning back. "I wish I could wake like this every single day for the rest of my life," I admitted, looking between her and Harley.

A knock sounded at the door, and I groaned in annoyance. The sign on the door clearly said not to disturb me. Silence went to move, but I stopped her.

Not wanting to wake Harley by shouting, I murmured a, "Coming!" and gently rolled out of bed. I made my way to the door, opening it a crack. "Dad?"

"Ah, son!" he bellowed, about to rush in, but I stepped forward, shutting the door as I entered the hallway in my wrinkled clothes. "Son," he smirked, eyeing my clothing. "The servants said you were acting strangely. Is there something you're itching to tell me?"

I tried not to look back at the door. "Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes."

He patted my shoulder, nearly knocking me over. "Ah ha! That's my boy! Now, let's meet her!"

"Dad, wait!" I called, shutting the door as he begun to open it. I was certain he wouldn't approve of Silence. He wanted me to pick someone like Astrid, but we just didn't like each other in that way. Silence was shy- even more so than me- was from a poor village, and had a child already!

"What is it, son?" he asked, excitedly. "She's in there, isn't she?"

"She can't see you!" I whispered. "She doesn't know who I am!"

He frowned, warning, "Son, you can't hide who you are from her forever."

"I know, dad, but I want to marry for love. I'm sure I love her, and I think she loves me back, but I'm not certain. Dad!" I had to stop him again. "Dad, please, I promise I will pick a bride for the ball. Just give me this last week to let her get used to the real me. Please."

He sighed, and I knew I won. "Fine, son, but you should tell her before someone else tells her."

I nodded, having already asked the nobles and servants who knew who I was not to mention my exact status to anyone- especially Silence.

"Thanks, dad."

"I hope you know what you're doing, son." He walked away, proudly.

"Me, too, dad," I whispered as he disappeared to his room. "Me, too."

I took a deep breath before strolling into my room. Harley was alert, squealing, "Da Da!" as I hurriedly shut the door.

"Hi, buddy!" I replied, quickly making my way back to them. He jumped on me as I slid back into bed.

"You weft (left)," he pouted.

I smiled, hearing his first real sentence since I met him. From what I had gathered, he was a child of few words- mainly two: Momma and, now, Da Da. "Sorry, bud, I had some business to attend to. But I didn't forget about you." I nuzzled his neck with my nose, making him giggle and lean back.

Harley then made his way around the bed, occasionally jumping on me or Silence.

"You don't mind him calling me Dad, do you?" I asked Silence, worried she would hate it. She shook her head, and I relaxed. She had a gleam in her eyes telling me she loved it, and I leaned forward. "Good. I would be honored to be his dad." I pressed my lips gently to hers, and she responded kindly.

"Momma! Da Da!" Harley cried, jumping between us.

Though I was slightly upset our kiss had ended, I beamed at the laughing boy. "Yes, son?" I called him son without thought, and it felt right. I had thought it was strange when my dad called me that- wasn't it strange?- but now it made perfect sense. I adored the ability to call Harley "son."

He giggled, worming his way between us. "Ah ah. Ah ah." He pointed to his open mouth.

"Are you hungry, son?" He nodded. "Then we should get some food in that belly!" He giggled as I tickled his stomach.

After a minute, we calmed down, and I rung up Onem and waited outside the door to order dinner. I slipped back in as he left, pausing as I watch Silence play with Harley, giving him her full attention.

I crawled back into bed, joining in their play. A few minutes later, a knock sounded at the door. Silence had left to use the facilities, leaving me with Harley refusing to leave my arms.

"No," he protested, clinging onto me since Silence left his sight. "Da Da!"

"Shh, shh," I shushed, giving into him. I rested him on my hip and walked to the door. I opened it a crack, seeing Onem look at me suspiciously. I opened the door a bit more, careful to hide Harley behind it. I reached for the tray, but Onem came right on in. He set it on my desk and walked back on out, wordless. I shut the door, relieved at his abrupt exit. "Thank Thor."

~~~~~~~~


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

~~~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V.

*************

I woke up back in my own bed, Harley snuggled into my side. I wondered if yesterday and the night before had been a dream- a really good dream- but then caught sight of the borrowed tunic I was still wearing.

I couldn't help but smile. Despite how it all started, yesterday had been a dream come true. I wondered if, even after the ball, Hiccup would want to stay in touch. Or maybe even continue their relationship. Maybe make it public and eventually marry.

I wouldn't mind marrying Hiccup. He was a kind, accepting, and patient. He was strong in his own way, skilled, sarcastic, and bright. All in all, to me, he was perfect. Harley's acceptance of him didn't hurt, either.

I had always feared no one would accept Harley and me. I feared he would grow up without a father, and I would die without a lover. Hiccup had given me hope. Though he was a noble- which was the only downside about him (I didn't want to move away from home, I would miss my uncle, aunt, and cousins)- I hope he would give us a chance. I hoped his parents would support us, even Harley.

I sighed, getting out of bed. Harley might be the biggest problem of getting people to accept us. A noble and a peasant becoming lovers wasn't popular but was heard of and accepted. However, marrying a woman with a child- even an adopted one- was scorned upon.

I quickly dressed, laying out the soft but borrowed clothes to return later. I had no fruits or breakfast for Harley, but I found a basket with fruit, bread, and dried cereal with a note.

Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, mi'lady. My father demanded I have an early lesson. I hoped you slept well, nonetheless, and I promise to see you sometime today or tomorrow.

I hope this is a good breakfast for Harley.

Love, Hiccup.

I smiled at the note, placing it neatly in my dresser. I wiped the dust off the window seat and opened it, letting the crisp morning air in.

Kylie and Heather woke up, seeing Harley and I returned.

"Are you okay?" they asked.

I nodded.

"What happened?"

I smiled, and shook my head, dismissing any bad thoughts.

Heather eagerly tended to Harley when he woke up, volunteering to get him dressed and ready. Having missed her, Harley let her tend to him, despite knowing how to dress himself.

Ruff, Cami, and Astrid soon got up, also expressing their concerns.

Ruff smirked, "Did you tie the knot?"

I blushed but shook my head, denying it.

Cami frowned, "Sucks." She perked up. "Ooh, I've got one: did you two kiss?"

I blushed, ducking my head down.

Her and Ruff squealed- something I didn't think Ruff could do. "Ooh! You did! You kissed!"

"Told you," Heather called from the window, where she fed Harley.

Astrid smirked but rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Was it nice?" Cami asked. I nodded.

"Did it get, you know-" hinted Ruff.

I cut her off there, shaking my head no. They had already asked that.

They both slumped their shoulders, disappointed. "Aw. Sucks. Oh well, at least they kissed, eh, Ruff?"

"They're worse than Heather and Fishlegs!" she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. This was my first time hearing about any boy Heather was interested in. Heather blushed at the mention of his name, and I smirked as Harley demanded her attention once more. Seeing my interest, Cami quickly provided the details. "He's a friend of ours, also a noble. Him and Heather have been getting rather comfortable around each other, though."

"He likes her, and she likes him," Ruff summed. "They just won't admit it."

"Hey!" Heather protested.

A knock cut us off as Kylie finished making her bed. Astrid opened the door a crack, opening it all the way once she saw who it was.

"Hi, Hic-" but she was cut off.

"Da Da!" Harley shouted, running into his arms.

"Hi, buddy," Hiccup beamed, catching him. Astrid shut the door, eyeing me with a questionable look as he walked in.

"Da Da?" she repeated.

"Uh, yeah, he started calling me that yesterday. Silence says she doesn't mind," he stumbled. She smiled then solemnly whispered something in his ear, dimming the sparkle in his eyes. "I know, Astrid. I know, but they're worth it. I know they are."

She nodded, satisfied. "Good. We have ten minutes before we have to head down to breakfast. You can watch Harley until then."

"As you wish," he agreed, turning his attention to Harley. "How are you today, buddy? Are you being good for Mommy? Are you?"

Harley soaked in the attention, smiling and laughing as Hiccup carried him to me.

"Good morning to you, too, mi'lady," he greeted with a peck.

I smiled my response. I pointed to Heather, whom was waiting patiently with the rest of Harley's breakfast. Hiccup got the message and brought Harley back to the window, setting him on his lap as Heather passed the bowl to him.

"Uh," he trailed, nervously, still new at taking care of Harley.

"Just feed him, Hiccup," Astrid teased. "It's not that hard."

"I know!" he protested, picking up the spoon and feeding Harley. I shook my head at the scene. Harley was being spoiled here. He could both dress and feed himself, but they insisted on doing it for him most days. But he was surprisingly happy here, so I let it be.

We heard the chimes, signaling us to leave for breakfast.

"We're off," bid Astrid. "Will you be fine with Harley by yourself?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"If you have any trouble, give him his stuffed dragon," advised Heather.

"That creepy thing always calms him down," Ruff commented.

"And if you have to leave, just tell him to be quiet."

"Well, bye," Cami wished, darting out of the room.

Unexpectedly, I was pulled back and brought into a firm pair of arms. "Have a good breakfast, mi'lady." He pecked my lips before releasing me.

Heather and Kylie snickered, guiding me out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

~~~~~~~~~~

"You two are too cute," Kylie teased.

I blushed but rolled my eyes, following the other girls to the dining hall. I hurried through my breakfast, not worrying about Harley's meal thanks to Hiccup.

"That boy is really nice," Kylie noted, taking another bite of her food.

"He gets it from his mom," Astrid informed.

I huffed out an amused laugh.

"Really?" Kylie asked, smiling.

"Really," Heather agreed. "His mom is so kind. She's nice to everyone, including the servants."

"Why?"

"She was a servant before Hiccup's dad fell in love with her," Ruff revealed.

"She was?"

"Yes."

"Wow," Kylie mused, surprised.

"I don't know the details," Astrid admitted, "but I hear it's quite the touching story."

Breakfast continued with us going through many topics. Once breakfast was over, we had a free hour before dance rehearsal again.

Harley let out a string of giggles upon our arrival but refused to let Hiccup set him down. Instead, he reached for me, waiting impatiently for me to sit beside Hiccup so Harley could take my loose tunic in his grasp. He smiled, showing his pearly white baby teeth.

I cooed back, unable to keep from smiling.

We all played with Harley until the last minute, giving us all less than five minutes to get dressed in our practice gowns and to the ballroom.

Dancing was dull, but I got a nice surprise when Hiccup and Harley snuck to a nearby room and saw me during a five minute break.

Before Mrs. Manning noticed my absence, Hiccup gave me a quick peck, taking Harley from me as I dashed out of the room, checking to make sure I wasn't seen. I scurried back to my place, smiling at my dance partner.

Lunch was brief and unsatisfying, then we were forced through another few hours of dance lessons. We sat in the dance hall for a quick review lecture before we were released.

The girls and I hurried back to our room, happy to see Hiccup and Harley waiting for us. Toothless let out a cheerful bark and received many pets from us.

They looked prepared for an afternoon in the woods.

Hiccup told me to get dressed- in my normal attire- and handed Astrid a note he had written for her to give to Mrs. Manning, informing her that he was spending the evening with me.

"I've got dinner covered for both of them," he assured, gesturing to a basket he had set by the door. "So don't worry about that."

The minute I was ready, I was whisked away. We quickly snuck down the familiar halls, to our secret room, then out the window. Harley squirmed out of Hiccup's hold, chasing after a bouncing Toothless.

I grabbed Hiccup's hand, glancing over to see him beam at the contact. I smiled, enjoying the cooling evening air. Slight breezes slipped passed us every now and then, keeping the air chill and fresh.

At the waterfall, Hiccup started a game that had us all soaked but laughing within the first few minutes. I let out a scream as he suddenly swept my off my feet, bridal style into his arms. His emerald eyes sparkled as he spun us around, laughing freely.

Hiccup tripped, landing backwards in the deeper part of the water. He muttered an, "Ow," but couldn't resist laughing as he sat chest high in the water, me on his lap. His glittering eyes met mine, pure love and devotion filling them to the brim.

He started to lean forward, his eyes fluttering. Harley let out a squeal, throwing himself carelessly onto us. He looked up, giggling, his smile as wide as his little cheeks allowed.

"Da Da! Momma!"

"Harley!" Hiccup cheered in the same tone Harley used. Harley giggled, setting himself on my lap but leaning his back against Hiccup's chest.

We sat there, peacefully, letting our breath even out. We giggled every now and then, glancing and smiling amongst ourselves.

Harley leaned his head against Hiccup's shoulder, suddenly declaring, "I love you, Daddy."

Our eyes widened, flickering between each other and Harley's peaceful closed eyes. I smiled, leaning my head against his other shoulder.

"I love you, too, son. I love you both." Hiccup kissed the tops of our heads, adjusting himself so he could comfortably wrap his arms around us without falling backwards. After a few blissful minutes, my stomach growled, and Hiccup shifted. "Okay, supper time."

I reluctantly stood, but Harley refused to let go of Hiccup. With an honored smile, Hiccup carried Harley out of the water and to the basket.

Our dinner consisted of simple sandwiches and apple slices, but it was one of the best I could remember. Dinner was full of jovial laughter and togetherness.

As the sun set below the treetops and the sky darkened, we packed up and hurried our way to the castle.

Climbing back through our window, Harley yawned but kept his energetic appearance.

"One more surprise for tonight?" Hiccup asked, holding an upright Harley in his arms.

I set the basket down and nodded, letting him use his free hand to guide me through the castle, up many flights of stairs and through a heavy door. I gasped at the sight of a flat part of the roof, sunken in comparison to the shutters.

He pulled out a folded blanket by the inside of the door, leading us to the middle. He carefully handed Harley to me before laying out the thick blanket. Once allowed, Harley quickly made a little nest in between mine and Hiccup's laying bodies.

Hiccup spent the early part of the night talking to Harley about the stars, teaching him dozens of constellations. Harley listened, keenly, until the activities of the busy day forced him to finally shut his eyes.

Once Hiccup noticed the little sleeping boy, he smiled softly, leaning over to lightly kiss the boy's forehead. As if feeling my gaze, he looked up, his eyes tired but bright. He leaned over Harley, pecking my lips again.

"I'm the luckiest guy in Midgard," he stated, resting his head on his propped hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The light of the rising sun woke me up. I instinctively took a deep breath of the thick morning air. Memories flooded through me as my eyes fluttered open, seeing two sleeping boys snuggled together.

Hiccup looked so peaceful, so relaxed, with his arm draped over Harley and me, resting respectfully against my side. Harley had a trail of dried drool on his cheek, his light snores clinging to the last shreds of night.

Birds chirped all around, occasionally flying ahead, darting to where ever. The sky sparkled a glowing soft blue. White clouds dotted the sky, the winds swiftly moving them west, giving us a nice breeze on the roof. The tip of the sun could be seen as I sat up, careful not to disturb the boys of their slumber.

I walked to the edge, leaning against the tilted shingles and feeling the surprisingly smooth texture. I looked out to the horizon. A large city kissed the woods slightly to my right, giving the scene a strange but beautiful twist of two worlds.

"Morning, beautiful," a thick voice wished. Hiccup wrapped his arms firmly around my waist, yawning in my ear as he finished waking up. He rested his head on my shoulder. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, talking about the view.

I nodded.

"But not as beautiful as you," he added with a smirk, pecking my cheek before pulling away. "We should get going. As much as I love being here with you and Harley, I have a list of things my father wants me to do today. And he is adamant about starting things early."

Together, we packed up, careful not to wake Harley. Toothless trotted silently beside us as Hiccup carried Harley through the castle, eyes darting around for any upcoming persons.

Upon reaching the room, he laid Harley down gently on the bed, tucking us both in to let us get an extra couple of hours of sleep.

"I love you," he promised, kissing our foreheads before quietly walking out, whispering Toothless' name to get the dog to follow.

I was woken up seemingly minutes later by a cry, "Da Da! Da Da! Da Da!"

"Harley, you need to calm down."

"Da Da! Da Da!"

"Shh, Harley, someone will hear you."

"Da Da! Da Da!"

I tore my eyes open, seeing a couple hours had passed and it was almost time for breakfast.

I spotted Harley on Heather's bed, the girls trying their best to quiet him.

I jumped up as he let out another cry and put my finger over his lips, signaling him to be quiet. He looked up with teary brown eyes, and I picked him up.

"Shh, shh," I soothed.

With my soothing, Harley quickly calmed down. He was still fussy but no longer crying or drawing attention. Handing him to Heather, I quickly got ready for breakfast. With the ball at the end of the week, classes were getting longer and more difficult, including the dance practices. Luckily, Hiccup agreed to help with Harley, spending every free minute he had with the lonely boy.

Distracting Harley with a few toys, we slipped out of our room and joined the other girls. Though a few whispered about a child's scream earlier that morning, it was quickly dismissed as a hoax. We walked down to the dining hall.

Breakfast was simple toast with butter and our choice of jam, and it was quick. We were rushed to the ballroom for dance practice, then had a quick lunch of simple sandwiches before returning to our lessons. It was entirely review at that point, making it an easy class, but it also made it boring. We went straight to dinner after class, then we were finally released for the day.

We rushed to our room, cutting ahead of the other girls. Since we knew the way, we were no longer lead by Mrs. Manning, meaning we didn't have to walk with good posture, in a line, or that antagonizing slow pace she always set.

Bursting into the room, the others hurried in when Harley let out a squeal of joy. Looking up from their game, Hiccup and Harley greeted us. Harley darted to me, flinging himself into my arms. I caught him, squeezing him to me and kissing his head. I missed him so much. I was used to being able to see him in between classes or sneaking off for a few minutes. Today, I had no such luck.

"G'evening, mi'lady," Hiccup greeted, pulling us into a hug. Just like I did with Harley, he kissed the top of my head and smiled down at me. His eyes were bright, eager. "We've been waiting for you. I finished all my studies early, so I can spend the remainder of the evening here." He looked up. "If, that is, it's okay with-"

"Of course it's fine," Astrid cut off.

"Yeah, it's nice to see Silence and Harley so happy," Kylie agreed. We took turns in the bathroom changing into more comfortable clothing. Though Astrid and Heather already knew everything, they insisted on studying for an hour. Kylie studied with them, and more. Ruff flat out didn't care, and let Harley use her review pages as a coloring book.

I worked studying in between Harley's small attention span. If he was distracted, I'd read my review pages, but I always paused when he wanted me to notice him.

"Harley, bud, I think we should let mommy study. She has an important test coming up in a few days," Hiccup cooed.

"What's a test?"

Hiccup blinked, struggling to find the right words, but I cut in, making a few gestures (signs) that had Harley nodding.

"Oh, those suck!"

Everyone laughed, agreeing with the little boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not everyone passed the test, but most did (surprisingly but barely including Ruff). Those who failed (of course) were those girls who could barely read, having no decent education system in their small village. The girls who failed were allowed to stay for the ball but were no longer considered options for the prince, who could override that suggestion if he wanted.

Basically, I found out, the test was pointless.

I wasn't happy but neither did I complain.

The ball was being held at the end of the week, giving the many hired seamstresses from all over the kingdom just a few days to finish the dresses for us village folk and the rich girls who wanted a new dress. They had gotten most of our measurements the first week we arrived, but we hadn't seen or heard about the dresses since.

And I wish it could have stayed that way.

The seamstresses gushed at the pretty girls, not taking as much care as those they deemed not as pretty. Which included me when they found out I didn't talk. Sadly, Astrid and Heather made sure they took as much care of me as they did them.

Astrid laughed at the glare I sent her way. All she said in defense was, "You deserve to be treated equally. Besides, you'll thank me for this."

I let out another yelp as a needle pricked my skin, and I knew I would never be doing this again. It was stupid to base eligibility for marriage on looks and silks. The prince shouldn't pick a pretty face to stand by his side, he should marry for love, regardless of social status.

"Hold still," the seamstress barked. I sighed, having been told that for the millionth time despite not moving. She was the one doing a sloppy job.

Giving a final huff a few agonizing minutes later, I jumped off the stool, earning a shout of protest from the seamstress who hadn't finished yet. I was careful to avoid the needles still stuck in the dress before undoing the strings, letting it fall to my ankles. I re-positioned my shirt and shook my pant legs down.

"How barbaric!"

Many of the other girls had different responses, using their hands to muffle their laughs. Some even managing to fake it as coughs.

I couldn't wait for this stupid ball to be over.

*************

"No way!" Hiccup laughed as the girls told him what I did the day before.

"She did! She jumping right off and discarded her dress!"

Ruff added, "In front of everyone! It was awesome."

"I bet. I would have loved to see that," he hinted, looking suggestively at me.

I scoffed, playfully pushing his shoulder away.

"Sorry to disappoint, but she had clothes on underneath," Astrid revealed. "It didn't help her situation, but it probably made it less embarrassing."

They broke off into another fit of giggles and laughter. Blushing, I joined them, finding the thought funny as well. Harley demanded Hiccup's attention, coloring from his lap.

"Yeah, that's amazing, bud!" he cooed. "So beautiful. Um, that's the right thing to say, right?" he asked me, uncertain.

Us girls laughed again as I nodded, letting him relax and congratulate Harley again.

We relaxed and had fun just talking (well, the others talked), as Harley bounced from person to person, focusing mostly on Hiccup and I. Overall, it was the perfect way to spend the night before the ball.

************

The day of the ball was chaotic. The morning was spent waiting for the seamstresses to finish last few girls' (which unfortunately included myself) dresses. Then we practiced dancing in the stupid dresses in an empty room as the ball room was being set up for that night.

After practice, most girls let the make-up people suffocate their faces with make-up. Some literally looked like porcelain dolls, wearing so much make-up. Some wore a decent amount, making their eyes and lips pop out and their cheeks rosy. I ducked into the hall, skipping out on make-up. It wasn't my thing.

I didn't get the chance to visit Harley, but Heather and Ruff had stayed with him while my dress was being finished and Kylie was able to sneak off to give him lunch.

We weren't the first to arrive at the ball, but neither were we the last. We shuffled around the ballroom for an hour before the king and queen's arrival were announced. People cheered and clapped as they walked in. They acted like the attention was too much but also not enough, passing compliments to the noble girls they knew.

"Astrid, Heather, Ruff," the king greeted.

"Hello, Stoick," Astrid greeted, using the king's given name.

"You all look lovely," the queen gushed, hugging Astrid and Heather.

"Thank you."

She turned to Kylie and me. "And who might you lovely ladies be?"

"I- I'm Kylie, and this is Silence, your majesty."

Her eyebrows furrowed at my name. "Silence? That's an odd name."

Ruff couldn't hold back her laugh, earning a glare from the king.

"She doesn't talk," Heather explained, "so we call her Silence."

"Ah, well you look beautiful, Silence."

I nodded my thank you.

The king was quick to guide his wife away, disliking my obvious differences.

It was another half hour of mingling pointlessly until the prince arrived. Or, in my case, standing awkwardly against the wall with Ruff, who hated her dress as much as I hated mine. Actually, maybe more.

Her brother and the other guys were with Astrid, Heather, Kylie, talking a foot away. The music was soft enough to let us overhear their conversation, but we weren't in the mood to join them.

"This sucks," Ruff groaned.

I nodded.

"I hate this stupid dress!"

I nodded.

"And these stupid shoes! Gosh, how do girls wear these stupid things?" She yanked off her high heels, glancing at me. "How can you stand them?"

With a smirk, I lifted my floor length dress high enough to reveal my feet without drawing attention. Ruff gasped at what she saw, smirking. I lowered it back down.

"You mischievous little genius! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Think of what?" her brother asked.

"Nothing," she quickly answered. Her brother shrugged it off, not caring enough to call her out.

When the prince's arrival was finally announced, I was surprised. I hadn't been expecting to hear a familiar name, let alone see a familiar face.

"Introducing Prince Hiccup Haddock III!"

Walking confidently through the door, with a nervous Harley at his side (which shocked many people), came Hiccup.

Scanning the crowd, he quickly caught my gaze.

~~~~~~~~~~


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He looked at me with hopeful eyes, searching frantically for forgiveness. He wanted to still be friends... but he... He lied. He lied. How could he?

His eyes widened in worry and concern as I backed away. He reached out, as if he was trying to stop me but was too far away.

I love him. I let him in my heart. I let him in mine and Harley's life, and he lied. Lied!

He was the Prince. The Prince!

How could he not tell me? Why did he keep it a secret? Why didn't he just tell me before I got too close? Before I opened my heart?

Before I fell in love with him.

I was heartbroken. He had deceived me. He knew he couldn't choose me, and he still led me on.

How could he hurt me like this?

I turned and ran away.

"Silence! Wait!" he called, but I kept going. I flung open the door and ran down the hall. "Silence, please! Silence." I ran until I was panting, barely able to breath, until Hiccup's calls had long since faded.

He lied. He lied. He lied, I repeated in my head. I couldn't go back to my room, because when someone came looking for me, Harley would see me in distress. I couldn't go to the secret room because Hiccup knew about it. I couldn't go to the waterfall because it was dark.

Wait. Perfect! Who'd expect me to go into the woods at night?

I sprinted, not caring about the dress as I disgracefully scampered out the window, not checking for patrol. I ran into the dark forest, going off of memory to get me to the familiar place.

"Halt!" ordered a man. The patrol, I cursed to myself. "Who goes there?"

I stopped, wiping the tears away as their lantern light showed my face to them. Seeing a lady in tears, he dismounted his horse.

"Are you okay, miss?"

"She's fine," a familiar voice panted, firmly, from the familiar window. "She's with me."

"My apologies, Sir," the guard fumbled.

"You're excused," Hiccup dismissed.

He climbed back on his horse. "Aye. Alright, Sir. Have a good night."

"Silence, please," he begged, following me out the window. He grabbed my arm as I turned to disappear into the forest. "Silence! Please!"

"No," I sobbed, pushing him away. He released me in surprise. "No."

"No?" he quoted. He recovered, desperately trying to get me to stay and listen. "Please, don't do this, Silence. Please, I love you-"

"You lied to me!" I screamed, pushing him back.

"Technically, I didn't lie," he began.

"Yes, you did. You let me think we had a chance! You let Harley think he got a dad. You tricked us! Not just me, but an innocent little boy, as well!"

"I didn't trick you," he defended. "I want you, Silence! I want you and Harley to be my family. I want to wake up every morning with you at my side. I want to give you and Harley the love and care you both deserve. Please, let me do that." He gently wiped my tears away, just to have them replaced with new ones. He held me close, leaning his forehead against mine.

"You can't," I ruined the moment, pushing him away, but he wouldn't have it.

"I'm the Prince and future King. I can do whatever I want."

"Except adopt Harley," I pointed out. "He isn't your blood-"

"And I don't care. I love him as my own, isn't that all that matters?"

"What if your parents don't accept him? Huh? What then? He can't inherit your throne; he's not your blood."

"So what? So he can't be king if- and only if- we have another son. He can be heir until then, and afterwards he can be a noble or a knight. And if we have only daughters? Well, then Harley can be King. I don't care. I just want you both to be apart of my family. So, what do you say, Silence?" He paused, dropping down to one knee. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my Queen?"

"Absolutely not!" his father bellowed from above, and it was then I noticed we had an audience on the second floor and a few doors over.

"But, Dad-" Hiccup started to argue.

"My son will not wed a woman with a child that's not his!" the King declared, slamming his fist against the railing.

"Then your son isn't marrying any woman," Hiccup challenged, standing up and glaring at his dad. "You don't even know her story. You're judging her based on the surface of the story. That's that fair, Dad! You don't know her like I do."

His father growled, "I don't need to to know that she is not fit to be Queen."

"She's the most eligible girl here!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Don't you dare insult her!"

"You're not marrying her, son. I forbid it."

"Then I'm not marrying anyone." There was a few moments of glaring between the two before Hiccup tried, "At least give her a chance, Dad. Listen to her story before you shame her."

His dad relaxed, giving a firm nod for me to begin.

At that moment, I heard, "Momma!" and turned to see Heather handing Harley to Hiccup, who handed him to me.

I cuddled Harley to me, looking at Hiccup with worry.

"Go on," he encouraged, taking one of my hands. "Break your silence. It's time."

I smiled and passed Harley back to Hiccup, stepping forward, looking at the guests on the balcony above us.

"My name is (Y/ N) (L/N), but many of you know me as Silence."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My name is (Y/ N) (L/N), but many of you know me as Silence," I began, boldly. "When I was thirteen, my parents died in a fire. My uncle and aunt took me in, but I still became depressed and felt alone. I felt like life was worthless and not worth living. In fact, I was going to end my own life the day I met Harley."

I looked back to smile at the happy child in the man I love's arms, resting his head on Hiccup's shoulder.

"No one knows who his birth parents are. No one even knows where he came from. Still, no one bothered to step up and take care of the baby barely able to stand on his own. My village was going to abandon him, leaving him to die."

The King's eyes narrowed, taking in and processing my story.

"I stepped forward, being a mere fourteen years old, to take care of the baby. I've worked diligently to keep a roof over his head, food on the table, and love to help him grow. While- biologically- he's not mine, in heart, he is my son, my baby boy, and I will not give him up no matter what. I will protect him because he needs me; because he can't protect himself just yet; and because I don't need my blood in his veins to give him the home and love every child deserves.

"And if your son is willing to do the same, you should be proud," I chastised. "A strong and kind heart is what this kingdom needs, and if you can't see that, you're gonna be the reason the mighty palace falls."

There was a short silence before applause started, echoing in the night. He was still uneasy. My story had done little to change his mind.

Hiccup noticed and stepped closer, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"She's right, Dad," he agreed. "And if I can't marry Silence, I'm not marrying anyone."

The King narrowed his eyes in anger at being defied. "Son-!"

"No!" Hiccup shouted, surprising everyone. No one dared to whisper to their neighbor as his green eyes burned with determination. "I either choose the girl I love to wed, or you'll be looking for a new heir."

The King's eyes widened and he took a tiny step back in shock. "Wh- Son?"

"Hiccup-," his mom started.

"That's right," he confirmed. "If I can't marry Silence, I will step down from the throne."

"You will not!" the King roared.

"Try me!" Hiccup challenged. "I have done my best to be the perfect son, the perfect heir. But I will gladly throw everything away if it means I can stay with Silence and Harley. And don't even dare try to say that's not what a king does, because you married for love, too!"

His eyes glanced over at his wife's, seeing his son's point. He had married for love, despite his wife's low status. But his son's beloved had a child.

"And the kid?"

"I will treat him as my blood," Hiccup stated, firmly. "But, no, he is not of Silence's blood, as you heard."

"So, she is-?" he asked, but his eyes were bright and his tone teasing,

"Dad!" Hiccup screeched, blushing profusely. I couldn't help but giggle at his embarrassment.

Seeing me laugh at his joke, the King smiled softly at me, nodding his approval to his son. "Alright. I approve."

I was turned to face said boy, as he knelt back onto his knees, Harley rested on his leg as he pulled out a simple but beautiful ring.

"So, mi'lady, what do you say? Will you be my Queen? Can I be a father to Harley?"

"Say yes, Momma!" Harley demanded, making everyone laugh.

I let a bright smile, my eyes sparkling in the light from the balcony. "Yes."

With minor difficulty (thanks to Harley), he slipped the ring onto my left hand and stood up to kiss me. The cheering faded as I focused on the man I loved with all my heart, pulling away as our adopted son patted our cheeks for attention.

We pulled away, laughing, and Hiccup pulled me close. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive."

"Thank you for giving us a chance," I replied. "I thought for sure I'd be alone the rest of my life- with just Harley to keep me company."

He pecked my lips. "Never. I'm never letting either of you go, mi'lady, I promise."

I smiled, "I'll hold you to that."

"Too!" Harley cheered.

"So, mi'lady, how about the three of us go back and finish our dance?"

Silently, I nodded, letting him carry Harley through the window. We walked peacefully side by side back to the ballroom, cheers and applause deafening us as we entered.

"So, mi'lady, would you care do dance?"

I let out a quiet laugh and took his hand, resting my other hand on the arm that held Harley to his side. Together, we danced as the others slowly joined us and the musicians performed at their finest.

"Please, don't tell me you're going to go back to being Silence after this," he begged, his eyes still bright with happiness.

I gave a guilty smile for an apology.

He smiled, kissing my nose real quick. "Just kidding. I love you just the way you are, whether you talk or not- or, should I say when- is entirely up to you."

I smiled my thanks.

"Anything for you, my dear." He pulled me close to him, Harley resting his head on Hiccup's shoulder while clutching my dress sleeve with one hand.

"Momma. Da Da," he murmured, smiling. "Happy."

"I'm happy, too, bud," Hiccup cooed, kissing his head.

I kissed his cheek, showing I agreed with them.

Harley's eyes fluttered closed then open then closed again, fighting to stay awake the later it became. I frowned, worried, and pulled my hand free to lay against his forehead. He didn't seem warm, but he usually had a nap while I was away and was wide awake at this time.

"I woke him up from his nap early and snuck him out to get him dressed up for tonight," Hiccup admitted, and I double checked Harley's outfit, seeing him in a soft, neat, deep blue suit. "Don't worry."

I let out a small laugh, shaking my head at his silliness. The song ended- we had been dancing through many songs before Harley finally fell asleep- and we slowed to a stop.

"May I please hold my new grandson?" Hiccup's mother interrupted, her eyes hopeful.

Hiccup looked to me for my answer, and I nodded. Carefully, Hiccup handed Harley to the Queen, Valka. "He's sleeping, so he careful," Hiccup advised.

Valka laughed quietly, resting Harley's body against her side, cooing as he stirred. "Hiccup, I know how to hold a child."

"Oh, right," he blushed. "Sorry, Mom."

"I can watch him for a while. You two enjoy your night," his mom volunteered, walking back up to the Queen's thrown, beside the King.

A new song started, and Hiccup pulled me in close to sway to the slow melody. I watched as his parents leaned close together, watching Harley sleeping with soft smiles, quiet laughs, and love- filled eyes.

"They'll love him as their own," he promised, catching my gaze. "They'll accept him, Mom will make sure of it. Don't worry, Silence."

I nodded, satisfied, and looked away, resting my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as well as the music as he laid his head on top of mine.

"I love you, Silence," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

As the night progressed, the girls took their turn playing the song they had been practicing since our arrival. It was kinda pointless, but we had all worked hard preparing for this moment, so we were going to have it. I was last to perform, standing in front of a bored audience. They were ready to move on.

So, naturally, I played an upbeat song, demanding their attention. It wasn't the song I planned on playing, but my music was perfect. People clapped and danced a jig to the song. The crowd cheered when the song came to an end, and I was brought into a pair of strong arms.

"You are amazing," Hiccup smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in a soft, familiar bed that wasn't mine. I heard Harley shuffling around giggling with Toothless, occasionally bumping into something.

I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright light coming from the open curtains. I looked over, seeing an auburn haired boy watching me with a smile.

"Morning, mi'lady," he greeted, leaning forward to peck my lips. "You sure slept in, but don't worry, everyone knows where you're at." He laughed as my eyes widened, my cheeks flaming. "You're so cute. They also know Harley is with us, so I doubt too many rumors will go around."

I sucked in a sharp breath, bolting into a sitting position as I remembered Harley came out in public last night. I was going to be in so much trouble for sneaking him in, and the girls would probably be in trouble for helping or not turning us in.

"Relax," he soothed, sitting up behind me. "No one is going to be in trouble, I promise. I'll handle it, okay?"

I nodded, not happy about not being allowed to help: Harley was my responsibility after all. But, at the same time, I had absolutely no authority over anyone- excluding Harley. And if Hiccup was willing to take care of everything, then so be it.

I relaxed, leaning back into the soft covers. Hiccup smiled, his eyes dazed as he focused in on me, and slowly leaned down. Soon enough, our lips connected, and we exchanged our good morning kiss.

We cuddled peacefully for several minutes, watching Harley and Toothless make a mess of the room.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Time's up, Hiccup!" we heard his mother call. "I want more time with my new grandson!"

Chuckling, he called out, "Come in, Mom!"

Harley, who had been frozen in his spot since the banging, ran over to us when the door opened. His little arms reached up at the strange woman's awed stare. It took me a second to remember he was asleep when the Queen first held him.

"You're so cute!" the Queen beamed, creeping closer to Harley.

Harley jumped up and down against the bed, demanding to be lifted to safety by one of his parents. "Momma!" he cried.

I lowered an arm, letting him grasp my hand with his small ones, and silently reassured him.

Hiccup got out of bed, scooping Harley up. "Hey, bud," he cooed, trying to get Harley to stop hiding his face from the stranger. "There's no need to be scared. This is my mommy."

"Your momma?" he repeated, peeking out and behind him to look at the smiling woman.

Hiccup bounced him. "Yeah, my mommy. That makes her your grandma. Can you say 'hi' to your grandma?"

"Hi, Gran- na."

The Queen beamed, leaning closer in a non-threatening way. "Hi, Harley. It's nice to officially meet you! I've been waiting for a grand-baby for so long! You're just the cutest little boy I've ever seen."

"Mom! I'm right here!" Hiccup exclaimed, playfully.

"Well, that's what you get for growing up."

"Mom!"

Harley giggled.

Hearing Harley giggle caught her attention. "Can I hold you, Harley, please?"

Shyly, he nodded, and reached an arm out for her. He willingly went to his grandma, who didn't hesitate to compliment him on his adorableness.

"Your kid better be as cute as this one," she suddenly demanded, after Hiccup had sat beside me in the bed.

"What?" he blinked.

"You heard me. Now," she faced Harley, "what do you say about spending the day with me and your new grandpa? Sounds fun, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

She turned to me. "Is it okay with you?"

I nodded, happy she was so accepting of him.

"Here, if he gets fussy give him this," Hiccup advised, tossing Harley's little stuffed dragon. "He also takes an afternoon nap most days. No longer than an hour or he'll have trouble falling asleep at bedtime."

"Does he need to be back by a certain time?"

They turned to me. I shook my head no.

"Before eight would be nice, I guess," Hiccup offered. "Unless you want him to spend the night with you. He might get fussy without Silence, though, I don't know."

They turned to me, but I gave a shrug of indifference. Whatever Harley wanted.

"Perfect! Say bye to mommy and daddy, Harley." She walked to the bed, setting Harley down to bid us farewell.

"Bye, Momma! Bye, Da Da!" He gave us quick hugs, eager to return to his grandmother's arms.

"Bye, son," Hiccup managed to say as Harley pulled away. "Have fun."

They left in a flash, and it wasn't long before I heard giggling in the hall, followed by a bellow of a laugh.

Hiccup seemed to relax at the sound of his dad's laugh. "Told you they'd accept him." Though he said it aloud, he seemed to be convincing himself more than me.

I pulled him down beside me, curling into his side and enjoying his warmth. I didn't see it, but I knew he was smiling as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Silence," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you, Prince Hiccup," I said his name in a taunting manner, peeking up through my eyelashes to smirk at him.

He didn't frown and kept his blissful smile but shook his head. "No, mi'lady, I'm just Hiccup to you. Promise me that."

His eyes shimmered with fear, and I realized why he hid his title from me. He wanted love. True love. Be didn't want someone using him or feeling lower than him. He wanted a lover to stand at his side through the ins and outs of life. He wanted a best friend and a partner, rolled into one. He wanted someone faithful and trustworthy to hold his hand and to support him for his genius, not his birthright.

He wanted me to care and treasure the real him. He wanted me to love what he couldn't hide.

And I could do just that.

I leaned up, using my elbow to lift myself up a little. I looked him dead in the eyes and said, "I promise. You'll always be Hiccup, and I'll always be Silence."

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I promise. You'll always be Hiccup, and I'll always be Silence."

His eyes lit up with delight.

"Now that we're alone," he teased, getting on top of me. He lowered his lips to mine, waiting for my permission. I closed our lips together, beginning our make out session. His lips were aggressive against mine, but his hands were gentle as they trailed up and down my sides. My hands locked onto his hair, earning a moan from him when I tugged.

He nipped my lip, asking for entrance, which I quickly gave. His tongue slipped in, twirling itself around mine before exploring the territory.

When I pulled back for air, his lips continued down my neck, occasionally sucking at a soft spot and making me grunt and moan.

"Don't hold it in," he whispered, his hot and moist breath against a spot he had just been sucking on, sending shivers through me. "You sound amazing."

"Ugh- Hiccup," I gasped, when his lips returned to my neck. "Hiccup!" I slapped a hand over my mouth at the loud exclamation. The sudden teeth grazing against my skin made my hips want to buckle into his. Fighting against the feeling as best I could, I slipped a few times.

He seemed to notice my embarrassment and pulled back. He used one of his hands to gently pry mine from my mouth, his hips pressing into mine.

"What you're feeling is natural," he assured. He rubbed his hips into mine, earning a swallowed groan from me. He leaned his head down, his lips at my ear. "Don't hold it in." He nipped at my ear lobe, his hips digging into mine before backing off. "Let me know how I make you feel." His tongue soothed the sharp sting. "Tell me, Silence. Tell me."

Another nip, this one just below my ear, earning him a yelp as my hips buckled into his, craving more friction.

He leaned back, beaming. "Perfect, but sadly, I think we should stop here."

Panting, I agreed, relaxing back into the covers. We hadn't gone that far before, and it had me wanting more. More of what? I had only heard about.

"You. Are. Amazing," he said in between pants.

I nodded, believing the same in him.

He turned to his side, facing me. I turned my head to face him. His hand trailed up and down my shoulder and arm in calming motions.

"You know," he started, "I wouldn't mind if you stopped being Silence. I love hearing your voice. You don't have to- I don't want to change you- but I wouldn't mind. I just want you to stay you, and for you to treat me like you do now, no matter what."

"Always," I mouthed, reaching across my chest to take his hand in mine. With a smile, he leaned over to peck my lips. We spent several minutes just cuddling before we decided to start the day. He rung for his servant to get us breakfast, which we had fun while making a mess of it as we ate.

After, we had to get ready for the ball tomorrow night. The one celebrating our engagement. Word had been sent to my family that I had been chosen, but Hiccup doubted they'd be able to make it in time. But he insisted that I not worry, for he'd make sure they were there for our wedding.

My eyes widen, the shock of last night finally washing over me.

I was getting married.

I was seventeen, met this boy a month ago, and was already giving him my hand in marriage.

"Wh- what's wrong? Silence?" he asked, worried. He fretted over me, not knowing what to do. "Silence? Did I saying something wrong? Please, tell me."

Getting over the crushing wave, I shook my head and took his hands to assure him I was fine.

"Silence? You don't have to if you don't want to, but can you please tell me what you were thinking about? Please?"

"It's so fast," I revealed.

"Us? I'm sorry. We can wait if you want. My father wants me to wed as soon as possible, but I don't mind waiting if-"

"Hiccup, stop. I don't mind. I love it. It's just-" I stopped, not knowing how to explain it.

"A lot to take in?"

I nodded.

He pulled me into a hug, whispering, "I know."

We stayed like that for a minute before he pulled away, keeping his arm respectfully around my waist as he guided me across the castle. After trying to get a rush order for a new dress, I convinced Hiccup that I didn't need one (and more importantly I didn't want one) and we agreed I would wear the dress from last night again.

"You looked absolutely gorgeous in that dress anyways," he reasoned, after realizing I wasn't going to give in. I hated dresses. "You know," he warned as we walked out of the castle's sempstress' area, "you'll be expected to wear a dress to our wedding, and just about everyday after that."

"Screw expectations. I'll wear a dress for our wedding and maybe every now and then, but- I'm sorry- I can't wear a dress everyday. It's just not me. I've had enough of dresses in the past few weeks."

He chuckled, pulling me closer. "I love you, don't be sorry."

We saw Harley as we walked passed the courtyard, where he made us pause our plans to play with him and his new grandparents.

Watching Hiccup, his mom, and Harley run around the courtyard, I found myself standing beside the king.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his breath heavy and quick. "F- for last night."

"It's fine, your majesty. You were trying to protect your son."

He blinked, obviously surprised to hear me respond at all. "Oh, please, call me Stoick. You are my future daughter-in-law."

I nodded, our chat ending as Hiccup can jogging towards us with Harley on his shoulders, their combined laughter taking over everything around us.

Before they reached us, Stoick murmured, "I haven't seen my boy so happy in years. Thank you."

It was my turn to be surprised.

"Momma!"

"Hello, mi'lady," the other greeted kindly, pecking my lips. His green eyes were lit, his cheeks rosy from laughing and running. "Hey, Dad."

"Gran-pa! Hold me!" Harley flung himself forward, dragging Hiccup with him. Our eyes widened as he stumbled. Stoick even raised his arms, moving to catch Harley. Luckily, Hiccup recovered, letting Stoick calmly lift Harley over Hiccup's head and into his embrace.

"Bud, you can't do that," Hiccup scolded. "I could've dropped you."

"But you didn't."

"Still, son, you could have gotten hurt. You have to be more careful, okay?" Hiccup leaned in, letting Harley know he wasn't in trouble but the matter was serious.

"Okay, Da Da. I'm sorry."

Valka, Hiccup's mother, walked up, out of breath despite taking her time. Having saw what happened, she kept quiet.

Hiccup smiled. "It's fine. Are you enjoying your day with grandma and grandpa- man it's weird saying that."

"It's weird hearing it," his father agreed with a hearty chuckle, bouncing Harley in his arms, "but I doubt it'll take long to get used to it. I felt the same way when you were born. Being a father was so new. But you're lucky: you've got a good son, and an excellent girl."

"Aye," his mother agreed.

He looked up his father, a glowing of something I couldn't name but somehow knew in his eyes. "Thanks, Dad. Thanks, Mom."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
